Yuugiou King of Games
by Dragonof1000Lands
Summary: 18-year old Shadow Lands is a good duelist. He decides to prove himself in the upcoming tourney. But can he make it to the top? Yu-Gi-Oh! in it's entirety is owned bu Kazuki Takahashi, but the characters and cards marked with a * are my design.
1. Pregame Jitters

Yuugiou - King of Games

Chapter 1

Pregame Jitters

18-year old Shadow Lands is getting ready for a Duel Monsters tournament.

"Augh!" he screamed, placing his hands on his head in frustration, "I can't figure out what deck to make!" He looks through his box of commons. "Maybe some of these can help." He picks out a few and slaps them on to a stack of cards. "That'll work for now. Next up: Finding a test opponent." He pauses. "I'll call Karen."

19-year old Karen Osiris was asleep in her bed when her phone rang. "Who could that possibly be?" she grumbled, picking up the receiver. "Whadya want?" she mumbled into the phone.

"I need to test my new deck out for the tournament. Can you help me?"

"Shadow, is that you?"

"Yeah. The tournament starts in 6 hours. HELP!"

"Wait a minute." Karen blinked and sat up, alert. "That's today?"

"Yes. Grab your duel disc. I'll meet you in the park in 30 minutes, okay."

"Dang it," she said to herself. Then talking into the phone she said, "I'll be there."

----- Later that day, in the park. -----

Shadow is waiting around for Karen in the park. "Where is she?" he asked to nobody in particular. A blonde-haired, green-eyed girl with a duel disc on her arm is running like crazy toward him.

"Sorry I'm late!" she yelled to him. "I couldn't find my deck."

Shadow blinked his black eyes. "Don't worry, you're only 5 minutes late,' he said with a fake smile on his face. "You movin' first?"

Karen got into dueling distance. "Sure, why not," she responded. "Let's duel."

S-8000 K-8000

Their duel discs opened up and spewed out their hologram projectors. Both duelists drew their 5 cards. Then Karen drew again. "My move," she started. "I summon Injection Fairy Lily."

Injection Fairy Lily - EARTH - LV3 - Spellcaster/Effect - You may pay 2000 Life Points during the Battle Step that this card battles. If you do, increase this card's ATK by 3000 during the battle step. - 400/1500

A/N: I'll be doing that the first time each card is played in this entire story. Whether it's a known card or not, just in case someone doesn't know what a card does. 

"Next, I set a card and end my turn," she finished.

Shadow drew a card for his turn. "I summon my Dark Force III. And equip him with Silver Teardrops."

Dark Force III - DARK - LV4 - Fiend/Effect - Once per turn you may discard a card from your hand. If you do, draw a card. - 900/1200

Silver Teardrops - SPELL - EQUIP - Halve the DEF of the equipped monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed in battle, and if it's destroyed by a card effect, deal damage to your opponent equal to it's DEF at the time the monster was destroyed.

Shadow continued his turn. "I activate Dark Force III's (900/600) effect. I discard a card, then draw a card."

Karen took that as an opportunity. "I activate my trap: Sinking Earth."

Sinking Earth - TRAP - Activate this card when an opponent draws a card(s) outside of his/her Draw Phase. Your opponent discards half the cards in his/her hand, rounded up, at random.

"You have 4 cards in your hand, so now you randomly discard 2," commanded Karen.

A card randomizer came up and numbered his cards, 1 to 4. The randomizer then chose the numbers 2 and 4.

"Okay, that was so not fair," complained Shadow, discarding those two cards. "Well, that being done, I play the card I drew: Oriechalcos Kyutora, in defense mode."

Oriechalcos Kyutora - DARK - Fiend/Effect - Pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card. You cannot take Battle Damage as long as this card is face up on the field. - 500/1500

S-7500 K-8000

Shadow readied himself to attack. "Dark Force III, attack Injection Fairy Lily."

Karen decided to pump up Lily. "I pump up Lily (3400/1500)." See?

S-7500 K-6000

Shadow set the only card left in his hand and motioned for Karen to move. Karen drew her hand up to 5. "I summon Amazoness Sword Woman."

Amazoness Sword Woman - EARTH - LV4 - Warrior/Effect - Your opponent takes excess battle damage when this card battles. - 1500/1600

Karen reviewed her hand before making another move. "I play a Spell Card: Earth Chanter."

Earth Chanter - SPELL - Continuous - All of your EARTH monsters have an extra 300 ATK/DEF. Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (EARTH/LV4/Spellcaster/1000/1000). It is still a Spell.

"I'll summon it in defense mode."

IFL: 700/1800

ASW: 1800/1900

EC: 1300/1300

Now it was Karen's turn to battle. " Amazoness Sword Woman, attack Oriechalcos Kyutora!" And Kyutora was destroyed.

"I activate _my_ trap," retorted Shadow, "It's called Summon Flute."

Summon Flute - TRAP - Activate this card when one of your monsters is destroyed in battle. Special Summon 1 monster from your deck with fewer ATK than the destroyed monster.

"I'm surprised that's not banned yet," joked Karen.

"Actually, I hear it will be, next banned list," responded Shadow. "Anyway, it's limited to 1 now, so I can summon Blaze Wall in defense mode."

Blaze Wall - FIRE - LV4 - Pyro - 300/2150

"I just needed to get rid of your Eyeball," smirked Karen. "Lily, attack Dark Force III! And I'll pump her. (3700/1800)"

S-4700 K-4000

"Finally my Earth Chanter will attack Dark Force III."

S-4300 K-4000

"Your move, Shadow."

"My move? Then I draw." And Shadow drew. "I sacrifice my Dark Force III and my Blaze Wall to summon Dragon of the Mount."

Dragon of the Mount - WIND - LV7 - Dragon/Effect - When this monster is Normal Summoned, destroy up to 2 monsters on the field. - 2700/2300

"I'll destroy Lily and your Amazoness. Buh-bye." And lo and behold, they were destroyed. "Now my Dragon will attack your Earth Chanter," declared Shadow.

S-4300 K-2600

"So...," said Karen, "What exactly is your strategy?"

"Well, I couldn't decide," replied Shadow, a little embarrassed. "So I went with a little of everything."

"EVERYTHING?!?" screamed a surprised Karen, scaring the people who had flocked around the duel ring. "You can't just do everything! I've settled on an EARTH-attribute deck. But YOU! You're all over the place."

"I'm winning, aren't I?" retorted Shadow.

Karen couldn't argue with that. It _was_ results that mattered, after all. "Anyway, you're done, right?" she asked. Shadow nodded. "Then it's my move. I summon Gemini Elf."

Gemini Elf - EARTH - LV4 - Spellcaster - 1900/600 (?)

"Next," she continued, "I remove my Amazoness and Lily from my graveyard to Special Summon Alisen, Princess of the Land."

Alisen, Princess of the Land – EARTH – Level 8 – Warrior/Effect – This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing 2 EARTH monsters in your graveyard from play. You may treat this card's Special Summon as a Normal Summon. If you do, once per turn, you may pay 800 Life Points to draw a card. - 2200/2200

"Finally, I play United We Stand on Alisen."

United We Stand - SPELL - EQUIP - The equipped monster gets 800 ATK/DEF for each face up monster you control.

Alisen: 2200/2000 -- 3800/3800

"Alisen, attack his dragon!"

S-3200 K-2600

"Now my elf twins hit you directly!" declared Karen, attacking once more.

S-1300 K-2600

"Is it my go?" asked Shadow. Karen nodded and he drew his hand up to 1. "How about I set a monster in defense mode. Go."

"I draw," started Karen, "and summon my Warrior Dai Grepher."

Warrior Dai Grepher - EARTH - LV4 - Warrior - 1700/1600

Alisen: 3800/3800 -- 4600/4600

"Gemini Elf, attack!" she declared, hoping that this would be the last turn. But alas, she was wrong. A Marshmallon popped up on Shadow's field where the facedown had been.

Marshmallon - LIGHT - LV3 - Fairy/Effect - This card cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card is flipped up in battle, your opponent takes 1000 damage. - 300/500

S-1300 K-1600

"Darn. Your move, you lucky boy," she said grudgingly.

Shadow started his turn. "I play my Cat's Ear Tribe. Go."

Cat's Ear Tribe - EARTH - LV3 (?) - Beast (?)/Effect - When this card is attacked, the original ATK of the attacking monster becomes 200. - 200/100

"Ooh. I don't have _that_ EARTH monster. What do you want for it?" asked Karen.

"Duel now, trade later," was Shadow's response.

"Oh, fine! I draw. But you've made a mistake. Only the original ATK of the monster goes to 200."

"Wait a minute. Alisen..."

"Will keep the extra 2400 she has. Alisen, destroy Cat's Ear Tribe and finish this duel!" she commanded.

Alisen: 2600/4600

CET: 200/100

S-0000 K-1600

"Game over, Shadow." But Karen was... semi-compassionate. "You'll never win with an unfocused deck. Let me come over to your place to help you build your deck. Oh! And I want that Cat's Ear Tribe!"

Shadow just sweatdropped as he motioned for Karen to follow him. It was a huge tournament, and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed help, and lots of it.

So, didja like it? Please review! But be nice about it.

END CHAPTER


	2. Let the Games Begin!

Yuugiou - King of Games

Chapter 2

Let the Games Begin!

Hundreds of duelists were gathered together, all wanting to win this tournament. It was 2:55PM, just 5 minutes before the start of the tournament. Shadow Lands, and his long black hair were sitting on the edge of a fountain with Karen Osiris, waiting for the tournament to begin. Then a face appeared on the screen above the court square. And that face was explaining the basics of the tournament. Each player started with 2 Battle Stars. You'd need 15 to get to the finals. The finals would be a 32-person, single elimination tournament, but that was a long time from now. The pre-tourney, as he called it would last as long as needed to fill up all 32 station. Virtual Dueling Pods were available for free Battle Stars, but you could only play once. You could also challenge duel computers around the city as regular duelists. Eliminators were also in the tournament. They challenge you to double-or-nothing duels. The rules would be standard. You could choose Single or Match duels, Team Duels are allowed, and The winner can take any card from the loser's deck.

"Let the tournament begin!" said the face, exactly as the clock hit 3.

Shadow was ready to duel, but couldn't find an opponent. But, surprisingly, an opponent found him.

"Hello, my name is Cyrus. I would like to duel you. I watched your duel with that blonde girl in the park earlier. So let's duel." His opponent was ready.

"Mind if I go look for a target?" Karen asked Shadow.

"Go for it," he responded. He turned to Cyrus. "You going first or second?"

"I'll move second. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Shadow. And I'm ready to duel. My turn." Shadow drew his hand up to 6.

S-8000 C-8000

"I'll summon my Avian Soldier and set 2 cards. Go, Cyrus."

Avian Soldier - WIND - LV 4 - Winged Beast/Effect - Negate the first attack against this card each turn. - 1400/1200

Cyrus drew his card. "Before I do, how many Stars are we wagering? Does 1 sound good?"

"Sure," agreed Shadow.

"Okay then." Cyrus readied himself. "I summon Cyber Dragon and Thunder Nyan-Nyan."

Cyber Dragon - LIGHT - LV 5 - Machine/Effect - If your opponent has a monster(s) in play and you don't, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. - 2100/1300

Thunder Nyan-Nyan - LIGHT - LV 4 - Thunder/Effect - If you control a non-LIGHT monster, destroy this card. - 1900/900

"Next I play Luminous Spark to power up my LIGHT monsters."

Lunimous Spark - SPELL - Field - All LIGHT monsters gain 500 ATK and loses 400 DEF.

CD: 2600/900

TNN: 2400/500

"Now we battle." Cyrus prepared himself. "Thunder Nyan-Nyan, attack his Avian Soldier!

"Sorry," said Shadow, "Avian Soldier negates the first attack against him every turn."

"I know that. Cyber Dragon, attack Avian Soldier."

S-6800 C-8000

"Trap!" called out Shadow. "It's called Summon Flute. Now I search my deck for a monster whose ATK is less than my Avian Soldier and Special Summon it. So I summon Spirit Reaper in defense mode."

Spirit Reaper - DARK - LV 3 - Zombie/Effect - This card cannot be destroyed in battle. If this card is targeted by a card affect, destroy this card. If this card attacks directly, your opponent discards 1 card from his/her hand. - 300/200

"Okay, then," said Cyrus. "I set a face-down and end my turn, Shadow. Go."

"Alright then." Shadow drew. "I activate a Trap: Embodiment of Apophis."

Embodiment of Apophis - TRAP - CONTINUOUS - Special Summon this card to your monster zone as a Normal Monster (EARTH/LV4/Reptile/1600/1800). It is still a Trap. You may only activate this card in a main phase.

"I summon it in defense mode. But it doesn't matter, because I sacrifice it and my Reaper to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Blue-Eyes White Dragon - LIGHT - LV 8 - Dragon - 3000/2500

"That clichéd card?" asked Cyrus, a little disappointed.

"It may be clichéd, but it gets a power boost from your Spark," retorted Shadow.

BEWD: 3000/2500 -- 3500/2100

"Blue-Eyes, attack Nyan-Nyan!" ordered Shadow.

S-6800 C-6900

"Go."

"Alright, I draw," started Cyrus. "I sacrifice my Cyber Dragon for Zaborg, the Thunder Monarch."

Zaborg, the Thunder Monarch - LIGHT - LV 5 - Thunder/Effect - When this card is Tribute Summoned, destroy 1 monster in play. - 2400/1500 (?)

Zaborg: 2400/1500 -- 2900/1100

"Zaborg will destroy your Blue-Eyes, and then attack you directly."

S-3900 C-6900

"Go, Shadow."

Shadow draws up to 4. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior."

Breaker the Magical Warrior - DARK - LV 4 - Spellcaster/Effect - When this card is Normal Summoned, put a Spell Counter on it. (MAX 1) Remove a Spell Counter from this card to destroy 1 Spell/Trap card on the field. This card has an additional 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. - 1600/1000

Breaker: 1900/1000

"Now, Breaker, destroy his face-down." Torrential Tribute destroyed.

Breaker: 1900/1000 -- 1600/1000

"So what?" nearly-laughed Cyrus, "My monster outranks yours by 1300 ATK points."

"So _this_! I play Chaos Removal," smirked Shadow.

Chaos Removal - SPELL - Remove a DARK monster and a LIGHT monster in your graveyard from the game. Remove 1 face-up monster in play from the game.

"I'll remove my Blue-Eyes and Spirit Reaper from play to remove your Zaborg from play," said Shadow. "Now, Breaker attacks you directly."

S-3900 C-5000

"I set 1 card and end my turn."

Cyrus got ready. "I draw, then play Sine Curve."

Sine Curve - SPELL - One monster's original ATK is set to 0 until end of turn. Your opponent only takes half of the excess damage if it's attacked this turn.

Breaker: 0/1000

And Cyrus was just warming up. "Next, I summon Kaiser Seahorse."

Kaiser Seahorse - LIGHT - LV 4 - Sea Serpent/Effect - When you use this 1 card as a tribute for a Tribute Summon, you may count it as 2 monsters, instead. - 1700/1650

KS: 2200/1250

"Kaiser Seahorse, attack Breaker!" Cyrus was ready to crush Shadow, except...

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" responded Shadow, just in time.

Magic Cylinder - TRAP - Negate 1 attack. Deal damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of that monster.

S-3900 C-2800

"So, my move?" asked Shadow, followed by a yes from Cyrus. "Good. First off, Breaker's back up to 1600 ATK. Next, I draw, and I sacrifice Breaker for Jinzo."

Jinzo - DARK - LV 6 - Machine/Effect - Negate all face-up Traps. Traps cannot be activated. - 2400/1500

"Next, I equip him with Mage Power, for extra power."

Mage Power - SPELL - EQUIP - The equipped monster has an extra 500 ATK/DEF for each Spell/Trap you have in play.

Jinzo: 2900/2000

"Jinzo, attack Kaiser Seahorse!" Shadow's Android went to battle and destroyed Cyrus's monster.

S-3900 C-2100

"I assume it's my move. I play Premature Burial."

Premature Burial - SPELL - EQUIP - Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon 1 monster from your graveyard in face-up attack mode and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

"I resurrect Kaiser Seahorse (2200/1250). Then I sacrifice it as 2 Tributes for my own Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3500/2100)."

"I thought you said it was a clichéd card," taunted Shadow.

"Just because everyone has a million of them doesn't mean it's not useful. Behold! Blue-Eyes, attack his Psycho Shocker!"

S-3300 C-2100

"Okay, then. You have nothing you can do, so I'll move," began Shadow as he drew his card, doubling his hand to 2. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"All that drama for that? Well, I draw. And I attack with my Dragon."

"'Tis my Marshmallon (300/500 -- 800/100), and he cannot be destroyed in battle. Oh, and when he's flipped in battle, he hits you for 1000." Shadow pointed towards Cyrus, and Marshmallon shot a white beam of energy at the pointee.

S-3300 C-1100

"My move is done, Shadow." Cyrus motioned for Shadow to move. And he did.

"I draw and play my Polymerization card."

Polymerization - SPELL - Fuse together 2 or more Fusion-material monsters to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster.

"I fuse my Marshmallon with the card in my hand, Bubble Sphere, to Fusion Summon Light Bubble in defense mode."

Bubble Sphere - WATER - LV 3 - Aqua/Effect - When this card is destroyed in battle, draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card. - 500/500

Light Bubble - LIGHT - LV 7 - Aqua/Fusion/Effect - "Marshmallon" "Bubble Sphere" - When this card is Fusion Summoned, draw 2 cards. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. - 600/1000

LB: 600/1000 -- 1100/600

"So, I draw 2 cards now." Shadow did. Flipping one of them around, he declared "I play Golden Light."

Golden Light - SPELL - EQUIP - Play this card only if you have a LIGHT monster in play. Equip this card only onto an opponent's monster. The equipped monster loses 1000 ATK and can't attack.

BEWD: 3500/2100 -- 2500/2100

"I set my remaining card and end my turn."

Cyrus drew his card. "I play Heavy Storm!"

Heavy Strom - SPELL - Destroy all Spell/Trap cards in play.

BEWD: 2500/2100 -- 3000/2500

LB: 600/1000

"Next, I equip my Blue-Eyes with Big Bang Shot."

Big Bang Shot - SPELL - EQUIP - Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 400. When it battles a monster in defense mode, it deals battle damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the equipped monster minus the DEF of the monster it attacked. When this card is removed from the field, Remove the equipped monster from the game.

BEWD: 3000/2500 -- 3400/2500

"Blue-Eyes, attack Light Bubble!" Cyrus's Blue-Eyes White Dragon shot his Burst Stream right through the Light Bubble and hit Shadow.

S-0900 C-1100

"It be my turn," said Shadow, as he drew his hand up to a bulky 1 card. Looking at it, he cracked a grin. He said only 2 words: "Giant Trunade." The Big Bang Shot returned to Cyrus's hand, but not before sending Blue-Eyes out of the game in a flash of fire.

_Okay then,_ Shadow thought to himself, _switching my Bubble to attack mode is too risky. He'd need only a 1100 ATK-point monster equipped with Big Bang Shot to win. But if I don't, he just plays Big Bang Shot on his next monster, which would need to have 1500 or more points. Either way is easy to pull off. Oh, well, I'm goin' in._ "I switch my Light Bubble to attack mode and hit you for 600!"

S-0900 C-0500

Cyrus was surprised by this move, but not too worried. He only needed an 1100-point monster to win. He drew... and it was White Magical Hat.

White Magical Hat - LIGHT - LV 3 (?) - Spellcaster/Effect - When this card damages an opponent, he/she discards a card at random from his/her hand. - 1000/600

_Oh, well, he'll be down to 100, anyway._ "I summon White Magical Hat and equip him with Big Bang Shot (1400/600). Attack his Bubble!"

1400 - 600 800

S-0100 C-0500

"Your move," said Cyrus, so full of himself.

_I only have 100 Life Points left. Even if I put my monster in defense mode, nothing will help._ He drew. _Well, maybe not nothing._ "I switch my monster into defense mode and end my turn. _I've bought myself 1 turn._

"I draw. White Magical Hat, attack and win me this duel!" Suddenly a furball appeared in front of Shadow. "KURIBOH?!?" shouted Cyrus in amazement.

Kuriboh - DARK - LV 1 - Fiend/Effect - You may discard this card in the damage step of your opponent's turn to make the Battle Damage you take from a single attack 0. - 300/200

"So no damage to me this turn, Cyrus," said Shadow.

"Doesn't matter, you only have 1 chance left. Go."

Shadow drew. "Swords of Revealing Light."

"HOW COULD _ANYBODY_ BE THAT LUCKY?!?" screeched Cyrus, who can't help but feel he's heard that somewhere before. In any case, the aforementioned Swords appeared on Cyrus's field, making his monster unable to attack.

"Your move, Cyrus."

"Fine. I draw and switch my White Magical Hat to defense mode and set 1 more monster. Go."

Shadow drew for his turn. _I'm running out of time. I need something in these three turns,_ he thought to himself. He looked at his card. _Shinato, King of a Higher Plane. Perfect._

Shinato, King of a Higher Plane - LIGHT - LV 8 - Fairy/Ritual/Effect - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Shinato's Ark". When this card destroys a monster in defense mode, deal damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. - 3300/3000

"Your move."

Cyrus drew and ended his turn. Shadow drew another Kuriboh and ended his turn, and Cyrus drew and set a monster. The Swords of Revealing Light vanished and it was now or never for Shadow.

"I draw," said Shadow. "OH YEAH! I play Shinato's Ark!"

Shinato's Ark - SPELL - RITUAL - Use this card to Ritual Summon "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane". You must Tribute monsters from your field and/or your hand whose levels total 8 or more.

"I sacrifice my Light Bubble (LV 7) and the Kuriboh in my hand (LV 1) to summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000). Shinato, attack White Magical Hat and end this!"

"'End this'? My monster's defending, remember?" retorted Cyrus.

"Yes, but when Shinato destroys a defender you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. In this case: 1000!

"NO!"

S-0100 C-0000

"Okay, I get a Star and your Cyber Dragon. Hand 'em over."

"Fine," said Cyrus, grudgingly, "Here ya go."

Okay, well, review please. Your move.

END


	3. Karen to Duel?

Yuugiou - King of Games

Chapter 3

Karen to Duel?

The blonde-haired Karen was looking around for someone to duel. Her EARTH deck dominated Shadow back before the tournament. And she, as all duelists did, had one free deck change before the finals.

"How hard can it be to find someone to duel?" asked Karen to no one in particular.

"I'll duel ya," came a reply from behind her. Karen spun around. Her challenger couldn't have been more than 8 years old. _How'd he get to be in this tournament?_ she thought. _Oh well, a win's a win._ "Alright," she said, "I'm Karen. What's your name, little boy?"

"I'm Johnny. And there's no way you can beat me. I already have 4 Battle Stars!" He produced them out of his pocket as proof of an earlier victory. Then he quickly clenched his hand. "Time for a coin flip, Karen. Tails!" he called out, tossing a quarter into the air. It landed on heads.

"I guess I'm going first, Johnny," said Karen, slamming her deck into her duel disc. "I wager two stars, then I draw."

K-8000 J-8000

"I summon my Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600) and play The Allied Forces."

The Allied Forces - SPELL - Continuous - For each Warrior and Spellcaster you have in play, each of your Warrior monsters get an extra 200 ATK.

WDG: 1900/1600

"I set a card and end my turn. Go, Johnny."

Johnny drew his card. "I summon Solar Flare Dragon!"

Solar Flare Dragon - FIRE - LV 4 - Pyro/Effect - During your End Phase, your opponent takes 500 damage. This card cannot be attacked as long as you control another Pyro-type monster. - 1500/1000

"I also play Triplicate to copy my Dragon."

Triplicate - SPELL - Pay Life Points equal to the ATK of one of your monsters. Special Summon 2 copies of that monster from your deck.

"So I summon 2 more Solar Flare Dragons (1500/1000 [x2), and now you can't attack."

K-8000 J-6500

"But that's not all, you also take 1500 damage in my End Phase due to my Dragons, and I'll make it even more by playing Dark Room of Nightmare."

Dark Room of Nightmare - SPELL - Continuous - Whenever you deal effect damage to an opponent, except by a card named "Dark Room of Nightmare", inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

"Now you'll take an additional 900 damage each turn. Go," finished Johnny, but not before Johnny's Dragons each hit Karen with a fireball, and Dark Room of Nightmare lashed out thrice.

K-8000 -- 7500 -- 7200 -- 6700 -- 6400 -- 5900 -- 5600 J-6500

Karen drew her hand up to 4. She readied to play, then did. "I summon Amazoness Sword Woman (1500/1600 -- 1900/1600)."

WDG: 2100/1600

She continued. "I also play Earth Chanter (1300/1000)..."

ASW: 2200/1600

WDG: 2400/1600

"... which I equip with United We Stand (1300/1000 -- 3700/3400). Go."

Johnny drew. "I play Raging Flame Sprite."

Raging Flame Sprite - FIRE - LV 3 - Pyro/Effect - This card can attack directly. If it deals damage directly, increase this card's ATK by 1000. - 100/200

"Flame Sprite, attack directly."

K-5500 J-6500

RFS: 1100/200

"Next, I play one card face down and end my turn."

K-5500 ---------------- 3100 J-6500

Karen drew. _Bingo!_ "I summon Des Wombat!" she exclaimed.

Des Wombat - EARTH - LV 4 - Beast/Effect - You do not take effect damage. - 1600/400

EC: 4500/4200

DW: 1900/400

"Earth Chanter, attack Raging Flame Sprite!" commanded Karen.

"Well, I'll activate Backfire, anyway."

Backfire - TRAP - Continuous - When one of your FIRE monsters is destroyed, deal 500 damage to your opponent.

K-3100 J-3100

Karen motioned for Johnny to draw. "I draw for my turn and sacrifice one of my Solar Flare Dragons for Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch."

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch - FIRE - LV 6 - Pyro/Effect - When this card is Tribute Summoned, your opponent discards a card at random. If it is a monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's level x 100. - 2400/1000

"It won't deal damage either way, but Thestalos will still discard the card from your hand. What was it?" Karen reveals her newly-discarded card: Buster Blader.

Buster Blader - EARTH - LV 7 - Warrior/Effect - This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon on your opponent's field, and in his/her graveyard. - 2600/2300

"Well, I don't lose 700 Life Points, or the 300 from your Nightmare Room," taunted Karen.

"It doesn't matter: Thestalos, attack Des Wombat!" Johnny's monster barbecued that wombat, and Karen's Life Points took a hit.

K-2300 J-3100

EC: 3700/3400

"I move to my End Phase and knock you down to 700!"

"Not quite. I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Des Wombat (1600/400)," responded Karen.

EC: 4500/4200

Karen had nothing left to do but topdeck. "I draw," she stated plainly. "I attack Thestalos with Earth Chanter."

K-2300 J-1000

"I'll summon Cat's Ear Tribe (200/100 -- 500/100) and end my turn."

EC: 5300/5000

Johnny drew his card for the turn. He still couldn't be attacked, so it didn't matter what monsters she played. "I play Molten Destruction."

Molten Destruction - SPELL - Field - Each FIRE monsters gains 500 ATK and loses 400 DEF.

SFD: 2000/600 [x2

Johnny commanded his attack. "I attack Des Wombat with my first dragon."

K-1900 J-1000

EC: 4500/4200

He continued. "With my other Dragon, I attack Cat's Ear Tribe. Even with my monster's original ATK dropping to 200, I still destroy it."

SFD: 700 VS CET: 500

K-1700 J-1000

EC: 3700/3400

"I end my turn and hit you for 1600!"

K-0100 J-1000

_Okay,_ thought Karen, _I need to draw something now, or I'll lose. I can't even destroy a Dragon or I'll lose then._ She thought for a moment and drew. She looks at her card and places it facedown. "I end my turn."

Johnny drew his hand up to 3. But first, Karen had something to do. "I activate Destruction Ring."

Destruction Ring - TRAP - Destroy 1 monster you control. Deal 1000 damage to both players.

"I'll target my Amazoness. Now, unless you have a quick-play at hand, this duel is a draw."

Johnny scanned his hand, looking for his Poison of the Old Man.

Poison of the Old Man - SPELL - Quick-Play - Choose 1: You gain 1200 Life Points or your opponent takes 800 damage.

But alas, it was nowhere to be found. "Darn it."

K-0000 J-0000

"Well, I guess we play a tie-breaker round now," said Karen.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well, I wasn't planning that. Well, tune in next time for the tie-breaker Karen VS Johnny.

END


	4. Rematch with Johnny

Yuugiou - King of Games

Chapter 4

Rematch with Johnny

Karen was ready. "I caused the draw, so do you want to go first or second, Johnny?"

K-8000 J-8000

"I'll go first, of course," he replied, drawing up to 6. "I summon Fox Fire."

Fox Fire – FIRE – Level 2 - Pyro/Effect - During the End Phase of a turn when this face-up card was destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon this card from the Graveyard to your side of the field. This card cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. - 300/200

"Then I set 2 cards and end my turn."

Karen drew her card for the turn. "I summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guard."

Obnoxious Celtic Guard – EARTH – LV 4 – Warrior/Effect - This card is not destroyed as a result of battle when this card battles with a monster with an ATK of 1900 or more. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) - 1400/1200

"Celtic Guard, attack Fox Fire!"

"I'm flipping up my Backfire!" responded Johnny.

K-7500 J-6900

"Okay then," said Karen, "I play a card face down and end my turn."

"During the End Phase, my Fox Fire returns, this time, in defense mode (300/200). Now I draw. Next, I summon Tankabito Shien."

Tankabito Shien – FIRE – Level 4 – Pyro/Effect – This card is unaffected by Trap Cards. - 1500/1000

"Tankabito Shien, attack her Obnoxious Celtic Guard!"

K-7400 J-6900

"Go."

So Karen went. "I draw and now I activate my Level Conversion Lab on the Busrer Blader in my hand."

Level Conversion Lab – TRAP – Reveal a monster in your hand and roll a six-sided die. The monster's level becomes the number rolled until end of turn. If you rolled a 1, discard it, instead.

"Go, dice roll!" A D6 comes out of the card, rolling and spinning around until it landed on a 2. "Oh yeah. So now I summon my Level 2 Buster Blader (2600/2300). Now, Buster Blader, attack Tankabito Shien!"

But Johnny was ready with a trap card. "I activate Mirror Force."

Karen just mumbled two words as her monster was destroyed: "No way." Then she motioned for Johnny to move.

Johnny drew and smirked. "I play Book of Moon."

Book of Moon – SPELL – QUICK-PLAY – Flip 1 face-up monster into facedown defense mode.

"I'll use it to target my Fox Fire. Now I can sacrifice it, along with Tankabito Shien to Tribute Summon Infernal Flame Emperor."

Infernal Flame Emperor – FIRE – Level 9 – Pyro/Effect - This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Tribute Summoned successfully, you can remove from play up to 5 FIRE monsters in your Graveyard. Destroy a number of Spell or Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of cards that you remove from play by this effect. - 2700/1600

"But since you have so Spell or Trap Cards, I won't remove any from play. Now, Infernal Flame Emperor, attack her directly!" Karen braced herself for the hit, and pow.

K-4700 J-6900

Karen drew, almost praying for a good card. And she got it. "I summon Cat's Ear Tribe (1/200/100). Then I equip it with United We Stand."

CET: 1000/900

"So what, I know it's effect from last duel," sneered Johnny.

"Oh, just shut up and move," replied the 5'6" asian beauty.

"Fine. I draw and play Molten Destruction!"

IFE: 3200/1200

"Not good enough."

"I end my turn."

"I draw and I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900)," said Karen.

CET: 1800/1700

She placed a facedown card in Spell/Trap Zone 3 and motioned for Johnny to take his turn. Johnny drew.

"I play a monster: Blazing Inpachi."

Blazing Inpachi – FIRE – Level 4 – Pyro – 1850/0

BI: 2350/0

"Now, my Infernal Flame Emperor, attack Gemini Elf!"

But Karen activated her trap. "I activate Staunch Defender."

Staunch Defender – TRAP - You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field. During the turn this card is activated your opponent can only attack the monster you selected. Your opponent must attack the selected monster with all face-up monsters on his/her side of the field.

"NO!"

"And I'll target my Cat's Ear Tribe. So your Emperor attacks it."

IFE: 700/1200

VS

CET: 1800/1700

K-4700 J-5800

"Next, your Inpachi attacks it."

BB: 700/0

K-4700 J-4700

"I end my turn," said Johnny, grudgingly.

Karen drew and smirked. "I summon Alisen, Princess of the Land (2200/2200) by removing Obnoxious Celtic Guard and Buster Blader, and I'll make it a Normal Summon."

CET: 2600/2500

"Cat's Ear Tribe, attack!"

K-4700 J-2100

"Now Allisen, finish him!"

K-4700 J-0000

"Now, I want two Battle Stars, and let me look through your deck." She looked and claimed Mirror Force.

Current Stars:

Shadow: 03

Karen: 04

Well, that settles that. Tune in next time to Yuugiou – King of Games

END


	5. Duel Dilemma

Yuugiou - King of Games

Chapter 5

Duel Dilemma

There was a dark blue-haired boy, 17 years old roaming the streets with an old, beat-up original duel disc, the same model used in Battle City on the TV show. Well, duel disc didn't matter; it may have been old, but it worked just the same. He opens his hand and stares at his lone battle star.

"I can't believe I lost that quickly," he said to himself. "I've got to pull myself together. All I need to do is find someone and beat them." The boy saw a black-haired, black-eyed man with a custom duel disc. There's no way I could do this. I should just resign from the tournament now and get it over with. But the black-haired man saw him.

"So, do you want to duel me," asked the man.

"No. I can't."

"Oh, come on, I just rebuilt my deck; I haven't had a chance to use it yet."

"You only get one free deck swap in the tournament."

"Yet, and I know I probably shouldn't be using it this early, but I finally decided on a strategy, and I'm feeling good about it."

"But, I only have 1 star. You could find someone else, couldn't you?"

"So what? I have 3; I'll wager 1 star against you. By the way, what's your name?"

"Adrian."

"The name's Shadow, and I just want to say 'Are you going first or second?'"

"I really don't want to duel."

"Oh come on, why not?"

"I'm no good at it. I lost my Magic Cylinder in my last duel. The guy still had over 6000 Life Points left."

"So what? Do you like dueling?"

"I've got a second-hand duel disc, second-hand cards, and I'm a second-rate duelist because of it."

Shadow smiled at this. "Look, Adrian, cards are cards, duel discs are duel discs, but the passion to duel is all your own. Come on, you can go first."

S-8000 A-8000

"Alright, but I can't win." Adrian drew his 5 cards and 1 for his turn. "I play Skilled Dark Magician."

Skilled Dark Magician - DARK - Level 4 - Spellcaster/Effect - Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Spell Card, put 1 Spell Counter on this card (max 3). You can Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position by offering this monster with 3 Spell Counters as a Tribute during your Main Phase. - 1900/1700

"Next I play Toon Table of Contents."

Toon Table of Contents - SPELL - Add 1 card from your Deck to your hand that includes "Toon" in its card name, or is named "Manga Ryu-Ran".

"I'll search for another Toon Table of Contents. Now my Magician gains a Spell Counter. Next, I play the Toon Table of Contents I search for to get another Toon Table of Contents, giving my Spellcaster a second counter. Now I play my third Toon Table of Contents to search for Toon Gemini Elf.

Toon Gemini Elf - EARTH - Level 4 - Spellcaster/Toon - This card cannot attack during the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent does not control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent discards 1 card randomly from his/her hand. - 1900/900

"Now that my Skilled Dark Magician has 3 Spell Counters, I sacrifice him to summon a Dark Magician from my deck - the Arkana version."

Dark Magician - DARK - Level 7 - Spellcaster - 2500/2100

"See, that was a great move," said Shadow.

"Thanks, but you don't have to lie. Anyway, I play 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"I'm not lying. Anyway, I draw. I summon Kaibaman and sacrifice him for Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)."

Kaibaman - LIGHT - Level 3 - Warrior/Effect - Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand. - 200/700

"Next, I activate Dark World Lightning."

Dark World Lightning - SPELL - Destroy 1 facedown card on the field. Discard a card from your hand.

"I destroy the facedown to your left, Adrian," said Shadow.

"Awww manÖ that's my Mirror Force." Adrian was even more depressed now.

"Hey, don't worry. You win some you lose some, right? Anyway, I use Blue-Eyes to attack Dark Magician." Adrian let the attack go through.

S-8000 A-7500

"Your move, Adrian."

Adrian drew his hand up to 4. "I play Dark Magic Curtain to Special Summon a Dark Magician (2500/2100) from my deckÖ the Yugi version."

Dark Magic Curtain - If you activate this card, you cannot Normal Summon, Flip Summon or Special Summon this turn. Pay half your Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck.

S-8000 A-3750

"Next I play Mystic Circle."

Mystic Circle - SPELL - Equip - The equipped monster loses 300 ATK. If you control a "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl" you it loses an additional 400 ATK.

"I equip this to your Blue-Eyes, and it loses 700 ATK."

BEWD: 3000/2500 -- 2300/2500

"Dark Magician, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

S-7800 A-3750

"I end my turn."

Shadow drew. "I play Premature Burial to revive the Blue-Eyes (3000/2500) I just lost."

S-7000 A-3750

"Next I summon Replicant"

Replicant - LIGHT - Level 4 - Fairy/Effect - When this card is summoned, it may take on the ATK, DEF, type, level, attribute, name and effect (if any) of a monster on the field. Then reduce the ATK/DEF of this card by 1000. - 0/0

"I'll use it to copy Blue-Eyes."

Replicant/LIGHT/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/0/0

V

Blue-Eyes White Dragon/LIGHT/Level 8/Dragon/2000/1500

"Finally, I activate the last card in my hand: Dragon's Mirror."

Dragon's Mirror - SPELL - Fuse together a Dragon-type Fusion Monster. The fusion-material monsters may come from either the field or graveyard. Remove the fusion-material monsters from play.

"I fuse the two Blue-Eyes's on my field and the one in my graveyard, discarded by Dark World Lightning, to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," said Shadow, ready to summon his big monster.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon - LIGHT - Level 12 - Dragon/Fusion - "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" - 4500/3800

"I activate Magic Drain!" countered Adrian, quite astonished at himself.

Magic Drain - TRAP - Counter - Negate 1 Spell Card. Your opponent may discard a card. If he/she does, this card is negated.

"You have no cards, so no Ultimate Dragon for you." Adrian was euphoric.

"Fine, but my fusion-material monsters stay where they are."

"D'oh! I forgot about that," said Adrian, now back down to earth and depressed.

"No. It was a good move. You stopped me from summoning a huge monster." Shadow continued, "My 3000 ATK Blue-Eyes attacks Dark Magician!"

S-7000 A-3250

"Now my 2000 ATK Blue-Eyes will attack directly."

S-7000 A-1250

"Your turn."

Adrian drew his card and gave a smirk. "I summon Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900), then equip her with Mist Body."

Mist Body - SPELL - Equip - The equipped monster cannot be destroyed in battle.

"I then play my last card Power Swap"

Power Swap - SPELL - Continuous - Select 1 monster on your field and 1 monster on your opponent's field. As long as this card is in play, swap their base ATK. You may pay 300 Life Points during your End Phase to keep the base ATKs swapped. If you don't, destroy this card. If both monsters leave play, destroy this card.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 1900/2500

Toon Gemini Elf: 3000/900

"I'll end my turn by paying 300 Life Points."

S-7000 A-950

Shadow drew his hand to 2. "I switch both of my Blue-Eyes' to defense mode, then set a card. Go, Adrian.

Adrian was topdecking now. "I draw, then equip my Toon Gemini Elf with Big Bang Shot."

Toon Gemini Elf: 3000/900 -- 3400/900

"Attack his 1500 DEF Blue-Eyes now!"

S-5100 A-950

"And since Toon Gemini Elf damaged you in battle, you have to randomly discard a card from your hand. And it just happens to be your only one."

"Fine," says Shadow, discarding his card."

"I'm done, your move."

"I draw, then." Shadow looked at his card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Mystical Space Typhoon - SPELL - Quick-Play - Destroy 1 Spell/Trap card in play.

"Goodbye Power Swap!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500

Toon Gemini Elf: 2300/900

"I switch my Blue-Eyes into attack mode and attack your Twin Elves."

S-5100 A-250

"Go."

Both duelists were topdecking now. And playing off the deck is easier when both players do it. Adrian drew his card. "Another Dark Magic Curtain. And I summon Dark Magician - LOB version. (2500/2100) in defense mode."

S-5100 A-125

"I'll draw," said Shadow. "Now I attack Dark Magician with Blue-Eyes. Your move."

Adrian drew and placed his card in his Spell/Trap Zone. "Magician's Apprentice"

Magician's Apprentice - SPELL - Remove 5 cards in your graveyard from the game to Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician Girl" from your deck. That card's base ATK is equal to 1 other monster on the field. Remove that "Dark Magician Girl" from play during your 3rd End Phase after you play this card.

"To fuel it, I remove from play the following: Skilled Dark Magician, Toon Gemini Elf, and all 3 of my Toon Tables of Contents. So I summon Dark Magician Girl, using Blue-Eyes's ATK."

Dark Magician Girl: 3000/1700 -- 3900/1700

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Dark Burning Attack!"

S-4200 A-125

"My turn, Adrian," said Shadow, "I play Silver Lining."

Silver Lining - SPELL - Pay half your Life Points and remove every card in your graveyard from play to draw until you hold 6 cards in your hand. (Limit 1 per deck.)

S-2100 A-125

"I summon Lord of Dragons."

Lord of Dragons - DARK - Level 4 - Spellcaster/Effect - All Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or other effects that specifically designate a target while this card is face-up on the field. - 1200/1100

"Next, I play Flute of Summoning Dragon."

Flute of Summoning Dragon - SPELL - Playing this card when "Lord of Dragons" is face-up on the field allows you to play up to 2 Dragon-Type cards from your hand as a Special Summon.

"I summon my final Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) and Divine Dragon Ragnarok."

Divine Dragon Ragnarok - LIGHT - Level 4 - Dragon - 1500/1000

"Finally, I play Human Transformation."

Human Transformation - SPELL - Tribute 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to Special Summon 1 "Kisara, the Blue-Eyed Spirit" from your hand or deck. If "Kisara, the Blue-Eyed Spirit" is summoned from your deck, you must also discard a card from your hand to play this card.

Kisara, the Blue-Eyed Spirit - LIGHT - Level 8 - Dragon/Warrior/Effect - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Human Transformation". When this card is Special Summoned, destroy up to 2 cards on your opponent's field. - 3000/2500

"Since I'm summoning Kisara from my deck, I discard my Polymerization card. And now Kisara, destroy Dark Magician Girl!" At this, Kisara flew up. When she came down she put her foot/talon through Dark Magician Girl. "Now attack him directly!"

S-2100 A-0000

"It's game over, Adrian."

Adrian kicked at the ground. "Awww man… I can't believe I'm out just like that. I'm horrible," he said, handing his star to Shadow.

"You're not horrible, you're just on a little cold streak. It happens to everyone."


	6. VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon

Yuugiou – King of Games

Yuugiou – King of Games

Chapter 6

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon

We find Karen walking around looking for an opponent. Until she sees a duel in progress.

P1-2800 P2-1500

Both of them were males around 15 years old. Raven-haired Player 1, had only one defending monster, but the second player, a red-head had a huge monster in play: VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon – LIGHT – Level 8 – Machine/Fusion/Effect – "VW-Tiger Catapult" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" – This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn, you may remove from play 1 card your opponent controls. When this card attacks, you can change the battle position of the attack target. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.) – 3000/2800

Player 2 spoke. "Now I activate VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's ability to remove your facedown from play. Now, direct attack!

P1-0000 P2-1500

Player 1 silently handed over 3 Battle Stars and walked away.

"Hey, red-head!" called Karen.

"Name's Elliot. Whad'ya want?"

"Let's duel. 3 Stars."

"After what you just saw, you want to duel? I admire that. Fine. Your move."

K-8000 E-8000

Karen set up her duel disc and went to town. "I summon Injection Fairy Lily (400/1500), then play Earth Chanter (1000/1000, attack mode) and set a card face down. Go."

IFL: 700/1800

EC: 1300/1300

Elliot drew his sixth card. "I play Frontline Base."

Frontline Base – SPELL – Continuous – Once per turn, during your main Phase, you can Special Summon 1 Union Monster of Level 4 or lower from your hand.

"Next I summon V-Tiger Jet and Special Summon W-Wing Catapult."

V-Tiger Jet - LIGHT - Level 4 - Machine - 1600/1800

W-Wing Catapult - LIGHT - Level 4 - Machine/Union - Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "V-Tiger Jet" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 400 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.) - 1300/1500

"Now I remove V and W to summon VW-Tiger Catapult."

VW-Tiger Catapult – LIGHT – Level 6 – Machine/Fusion/Effect – "V-Tiger Jet"+ "W-Wing Catapult" – This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by removing from play the above cards on your side of the field. (You do not use "Polymerization") By discarding 1 card from your hand, change the battle position of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time) – 2000/2100

"Now I discard Z-Metal Tank from my hand to switch Lily to defense mode. Now, VW, attack Lily!"

Z-Metal Tank – LIGHT – Level 4 – Machine/Union - Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" as an Equip Spell-Card OR change it back to a monster in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK/DEF is increased by 600 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle this card is destroyed instead.) – 1500/1300

And Lily was destroyed.

"Okay, Karen, your turn," finished Elliot.

"Fine! I summon Gemini Elf (4/1900/900), then equip them with Untied We Stand (4/2700/1700). Attack VW-Tiger Catapult!

K-8000 E-7300

"Go."

Elliot Drew his card. "I play Premature Burial to bring back VW-Tiger Catapult (6/2000/2100)."

K-8000 E-6500

"Next, I discard Y-Dragon Head I switch your monster into Defense mode."

Y-Dragon Head – LIGHT – Level 4 – Machine/Effect – Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "X-Head Cannon" as an Equip Spell-Card OR change it back to a monster in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK/DEF is increased by 400 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle this card is destroyed instead.) – 1500/1600

"Finally, I summon the last card in my hand: another Y-Dragon Head (4/1500/1600). Now, VW, attack Gemini Elf!" They watched as Gemini Elf was destroyed. He continued, "Y-Dragon Head, direct attack!"

"Trap!" Declared Karen, "Dimension Wall!"

Dimension Wall – TRAP – You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack with a monster. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken as a result of this battle.

K-8000 E-5000

"Umf… Go, Karen."

"I will! Draw! I remove my Lily and Gemini Elf from play to summon Alisen, Princess of the Land (8/2200/2200) as a Normal Summon through her ability. And I utilize her other ability: I pay 800 Life Points to draw a card, once per turn."

K-7200 E-5000

"Now, Alisen, attack Y-Dragon Head!"

"Dang," was all Elliot could say.

K-7200 E-4300

"My go?" he asked. With Karen's nod, Elliot drew. I switch my VW to defense mode, then set 1 monster, ending my turn."

"Okay then, I draw, then pay 800 to draw again."

K-6400 E-4300

"I summon my vicious Cat's Ear Tribe (1/200/100) in attack mode, then use Alisen to attack VW! Buh-bye. Go, Elliot."

"Fine. I draw." Elliot smiled, "I flip Summon X-Head Cannon."

X – Head Cannon – LIGHT – Level 4 – Machine – 1800/1500

"Then I play Soul Charge to Special Summon a Y-Dragon Head, a Z-Metal Tank, and a VW-Tiger Catapult from my graveyard."

Soul Charge – SPELL – Pay a multiple 500 Life Points. For each 500 paid, Special summon 1 monster from your graveyard. Those monsters cannot declare an attack or be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.

K-6400 E-2800

"Now, I remove X, Y, and Z to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

XYZ-Dragon Cannon – LIGHT – Level 8 – Machine/Fusion/Effect – "X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank" – This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing from play the above monsters on your side of the field. You do not use "polymerization" to Special Summon this monster from your Fusion Deck. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. – 2800/2600

"Then I remove VW and XYZ to summon my ultimate monster! VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (8/3000/2800). Now I remove Cat's Ear Tribe from play and attack Alisen!

K-5600 E-2800

"Your move, Karen."

Karen drew her 5th card. "I set 1 monster in defense mode, ending my turn."

Elliot was ready. "VWXYZ, remove it form play, then attack directly!"

K-2600 E-2800

Karen took her turn, silently setting 2 facedown Spell/Trap cards, then motioned for Elliot to go.

"VWXYZ, remove her left-hand card!"

"That's my Dimension Wall."

"VWXYZ, direct attack!"

Karen was ready this time. "I activate Mirror Force!"

"I play a Quick-Play Spell Card: Negation Compensation!"

Negation Compensation - SPELL - Quick-Play - Negate the attack of 1 monster you control and increase your Life Points by the ATK of that monster.

K-2600 E-5800

"Therefore, your Mirror Force is useless," smirked Elliot.

_I need some ideas here,_ thought Karen, looking over her hand: Des Wombat, Obnoxious Celtic Guard, and Destruction Ring. _This is it. Let's go!_ Karen drew her card: Earthly Impact.

Earthly Impact - SPELL - Discard 1 EARTH monster from your hand to decrease the ATK of 1 monster by the ATK of the discarded monster.

Karen smirked. "I play Earthly Impact. Now, I discard my Obnoxious Celtic Guard to reduce VWXYZ's ATK to 1600. Then I summon Des Wombat (4/1600/400) and attack your monster!"

At Karen's command, both monsters destroyed each other.

"I end my turn."

Elliot was annoyed, be he wouldn't let it get the best of him. He was ahead by over 3000 points. "I draw," he said. "I summon another V-Tiger Jet (4/1600/1800). Direct attack!

K-1000 E-5800

"Go."

Karen drew. "I summon Gene-Warped War Wolf in attack mode."

Gene-Warped War Wolf - EARTH - Level 4 - Beast-Warrior - 2000/100

"Attack V-Tiger Jet!"

K-1000 E-5400

"My move," stated Elliot. "I set 1 monster and end my turn."

"Then I draw... then I sacrifice my Wolf to summon Magnetic Soldier."

Magnetic Soldier - EARTH - Level 5 - Warrior/Effect - Once per turn, you may discard a card from your hand to destroy 1 monster on the field. If the discarded card is not a Trap Card, this card cannot attack this turn. - 2200/600

"Now I discard a Trap Card from my hand, Destruction Ring, to destroy your monster. And since it _was_ a Trap that I discarded, my monster can still attack. Magnetic Soldier, direct attack!"

K-1000 E-3200

"Your move, Elliot."

At this point Elliot wasn't too happy. But once he drew, he had a big smile on his face. "I play my Recycle Plant Spell Card."

Recycle Plant - SPELL - Remove 1 Machine-type monster in your graveyard from play. Special Summon a number of Recycled Machine Tokens (EARTH/Level 2/Machine/500 ATK/500DEF) equal to half the level of the removed monster into defense position. These tokens can't be used for a Tribute Summon on the turn this card is played.

"I'll recycle my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon into 4 Recycled Machine Tokens (2/500/500 x4) in defense mode. Go."

_This isn't going well,_ thought Karen as she drew her card. She looked at it and placed it into her hand. "Magnetic Soldier, attack a token," she commanded. "Go."

"Alright then, my go," started Elliot. "I sacrifice two of my tokens to summon Metal Queen."

Metal Queen - DARK - Level 7 - Machine/Effect - When this card comes into play, Special Summon 1 Machine-type monster from your graveyard or your removed cards to the field. It's ability is negated and cannot attack this turn. - 2400/2800

"I'll use her ability is Special Summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (8/3000/2800). Next, I switch my token into attack mode. Metal Queen, attack Magnetic Soldier! Now my Token attacks you directly and I end my turn."

K-300 E-3200

Karen drew her card. "Time for a miraculous comeback! First I play Archdragon Emerald Fang."

Archdragon Emerald Fang - EARTH - Level 4 - Dragon/Effect - When this card comes into play, draw a card. You may pay half your Life Points and tribute this monster to double the ATK of an EARTH monster on your side of the field until end of turn. - 1000/1700

"Now I draw, then play Advanced Ritual Art."

Advanced Ritual Art - SPELL - Ritual - Select 1 Ritual Monster in your hand. Send from your deck to your graveyard Normal monsters whose total level equals the level of that monster and Ritual Summon it.

"I choose Black Luster Soldier."

Black Luster Soldier - EARTH - Level 8 - Warrior/Ritual - This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the effect of "Black Luster Ritual." - 3000/2500

"I send Warrior Dai Grepher and another Gemini Elf from my deck to Ritual Summon Black Luster Soldier (8/3000/2500). Now I pay 150 Life Points and sacrifice my Archdragon to double my monster's ATK to 6000.

K-150 E-3200

"Black Luster Soldier, attack his token and end this duel!"

K-150 E-0

"3 Stars and Soul Charge, please."


	7. The Pink Haired Girl

Yuugiou – King of Games

Chapter 7

The Pink-Haired Girl

Shadow is walking around, his 4 Stars in his pocket, looking for an opponent. Suddenly, he hears a female voice.

"Shadow, come this way."

He turns to the direction the voice is coming from.

"Shadow, come this way."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Shadow, come this way."

Shadow just shrugged as he went toward the voice. After a while, he came across a duel ring.

"Good. You're here."

Shadow looked up to the red player zone and saw a pink-haired girl, about 16 years old.

"My name is Vala," she said, "and I shall be your next opponent. I have 13 Stars, so I wager 2."

"I only have 4, but I'll accept your challenge."

"Then get up on the duel ring and take a look."

Shadow obeyed. When he got up, he saw an extra zone to the left of the field. "This is a Deck Master Ring!" He exclaimed.

"Correct. I've already selected mine." She pointed to the facedown card in her Deck Master Zone.

Shadow looked through his deck for a few minutes. "I choose Kaibaman!" he declared.

Vala flipped up her Embodiment of Apophis.

Embodiment of Apophis – TRAP – Continuous – You can only activate this card during a Main Phase. After activation, this card is treated as a Normal Monster Card (Reptile-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1800), and is Special Summoned to your Monster Card Zone. (This card is also still treated as a Trap Card.)

"Since your Kaibaman has 200 ATK versus my 1600 ATK-point Embodiment of Apophis, you move first," said Vala.

"I know the Deck Master rules, Vala," retorted Shadow. "I draw."

S-8000 V-8000

"I activate my Deck Master now."

"Already?" asked a bewildered Vala.

Kaibaman – Deck Master – Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand, once per turn.

S-7000 V-8000

"I summon Blue-Eyes in attack mode (8/3000/2500). Next, my Normal Summon." Shadow picked a card from his hand. "Lord of Dragons (4/1200/1100), attack mode. I'll set this, ending my turn." Shadow motioned for Vala to draw. She did.

"I set 1 monster in defense and activate _my_ Deck Master."

Embodiment of Apophis – Deck Master – You may pay 800 Life Points to Normal Summon a monster in your Spell/Trap Card Zone, facedown. (This is in addition to your regular Normal Summon.) You may activate it like a Trap card. Tributes are requires for Level 5 or higher monsters.

S-7000 V-7200

"I set this monster in my Spell and Trap Card Zone, then I play Spell Sanctuary."

Spell Sanctuary – SPELL – Continuous – Both players add 1 Spell card from his/her deck to his/her hand. Both players may activate their facedown Spell Cards during their opponent's turn at any time they could use Trap Cards.

Vala smiled as she added Hand Equalizer to her hand.

Hand Equalizer – SPELL – Activate this card only when you have no cards in your hand. Draw until you have the same number of cards in your hand as your opponent has. You take 500 damage for each card drawn in this way.

Shadow simply stated his card, "Mass Power."

Mass Power – SPELL – Double all of your monsters' ATK until the end of turn. Only 1 monster you control can attack this turn. At the end of the turn, you lose Life Points equal to the total ATK increase.

"Okay then, I draw," began Shadow. "I activate my Deck Master once again to summon another Blue-Eyes (8/3000/2500)."

S-6000 V-7200

"Now, Blue-Eyes #1, attack her monster!"

"Marshmallon (3/300/500)! This deals 1000 damage to your Life Points."

S-5000 V-7200

"No big deal," said Shadow, smugly. "I switch my Lord of Dragons to defense mode and set two cards. Go."

"I'll draw my card," said Vala. "I flip up my facedown monster and summon it: Obnoxious Celtic Guard (4/1400/1200). Then I activate a Trap: Zoma the Spirit."

Zoma the Spirit – TRAP – Continuous – After activation, Special Summon this card in Defense Position; it is treated as an Effect Monster Card (Zombie-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 500). If this card is destroyed by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the monster that destroyed it. (This card is still treated as a Trap Card.)

"Now I sacrifice my three monsters for The Wicked Dreadroot!"

The Wicked Dreadroot – DARK – Level 10 – Fiend/Effect – This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. Halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field except this card. – 4000/4000

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 8/1500/1250

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 8/1500/1250

Lord of Dragons: 4/600/550

"Dreadroot, attack a Blue-Eyes!"

"Go, facedown! Polymerization!" declared Shadow, utilizing Vala's Spell Sanctuary. "I fuse my two Blue-Eyes with The Light Hex-Sealed Fusion…"

The Light Hex-Sealed Fusion – LIGHT – Level 4 – Rock/Effect – You can substitute this card for any 1 Fusion-Material Monster. When you do this, the other Fusion-Material Monster(s) must be the correct one(s). Tribute Fusion-Material Monsters on the field, including this card, to Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. -1000/1600

"…to Fusion Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (12/4500/3800 -- 12/2250/1900) in attack mode."

Vala was shocked at what seemed like a lousy move. "I expected more from you. Attack the Ultimate Dragon!"

Shadow flipped up a card...

S-5000 V-6700

...and Dreadroot was destroyed.

"What happened?" screamed Vala.

"I flipped up the Mass Power I searched for earlier and it powered up my Ultimate Dragon. This doubled my monster's ATK to 4500. After that my Dragon counterattacked and destroyed it," explained Shadow. "Of course with your monster leaving play, their scores are reset."

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 12/4500/3800

Lord of Dragons: 4/1200/1100

Vala set her last two cards in her Spell/Trap Card Zone and ended her turn.

S-2150 V-5900

_Her card is a monster,_ thought Shadow, _I'd better be careful._ He drew, and was now holding 2 cards again, but Vala activated a card.

"Let's go Hand Equalizer," she declared. "I draw 3 cards and take 1500 damage," said Vala.

S-2150 V-4400

"Big deal," taunted Shadow. "I'll play Shimmering Dragon (4/1250/1450 -- 4/1650/1450)."

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 12/4900/3800

"Shimmering Dragon, attack her!"

"Go, Spirit Reaper!" declared Vala.

Spirit Reaper – DARK – Level 3 – Zombie/Effect – This monster is not destroyed as a result of battle at any time, although damage calculation is applied normally. When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a Magic, Trap, or Effect Monster Card, this card is immediately destroyed. When this card attacks your opponent's Life Points directly, 1 card is randomly selected from your opponent's hand and discarded to the Graveyard. – 300/200

"And I'll throw it in defense mode."

"Replay trigger. Won't bother attacking. Go," finished Shadow.

Vala drew her card. "I set a card, then set a monster. Go."

Shadow drew his card. "I sacrifice my Lord of Dragons for Cyber Dragon (5/2100/1600). Then I equip my Ultimate Dragon with Big Bang Shot, raising its ATK to 5300. Attack Spirit Reaper!"

But Vala was ready. "Draining Shield."

Draining Shield – TRAP – Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and increase your Life Points by an amount equal to the attacking monster's ATK.

S-2150 V-9700

"Fine then," said Shadow, "I'll just attack your defense monster with Cyber Dragon."

"You attacked my Blast Sphere," smirked Vala.

Blast Sphere – FIRE – Level 4 – Machine/Effect – If your opponent's monster attacks this face-down Defense Position card, this card becomes an Equip Card equipped to the attacking monster, without applying damage calculation. Destroy the equipped monster and this card during the Standby Phase of your opponent's next turn, and inflict damage to your opponent equial to the equipped monster's ATK. – 1400/1400

She moved Blast Sphere to her Spell/Trap Zone and equipped it to Cyber Dragon. "As soon as your next Standby Phase gets here, you're out 1 monster and 2100 Life Points."

"I can handle it," responded Shadow. _Although, with only 50 Life Points to her 9700, it would be a challenge,_ he added silently. "I set my final card and end my turn."

Vala drew her hand to 3 and smiled. "I summon Reflect Bounder in attack mode!"

Reflect Bounder – LIGHT – Level 4 – Machine/Effect – When this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by a monster on your opponent's side of the field, before damage calculation is resolved in the Damage Step, this card inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the attacking monster. Then, after damage calculation is resolved, this card is destroyed. – 1700/1000

"So it's simple: You attack, you lose. Go." Vala had a big grin on her face between turns.

Shadow drew his card. "It's my Standby Phase, so Blast Sphere activates, destroying my Cyber Dragon."

S-50 V-9700

"Now for my Main Phase. But first, why didn't you attack my Shimmering Dragon?"

"What!?" exclaimed Vala. Doing the math in her head, she realized she could have won already by attacking Shimmering Dragon.

Reflect Bounder: 1700 ATK

Shimmering Dragon: 1650 ATK

Difference: 50

Opponent's LP: 0

"A small oversight. It happens to everyone at some point," she stated.

"I'll agree with that," said Shadow, with a chuckle. "But you also forgot one more thing: I can attack Spirit Reaper with my Ultimate Dragon."

"Whoops," she responded.

"Ultimate Dragon, attack Spirit Reaper!"

S-50 V-4600

"I switch my Shimmering Dragon into defense mode and end my turn."

"I draw then," said Vala, "and I play Giant Trunade."

Giant Trunade – SPELL – Return all Magic and Trap Cards on the field to the respective owner's hands.

"I activate a Trap Card: Waboku!" Shadow declared.

Waboku – TRAP – Your monsters cannot be destroyed in battle and any battle damage you take is reduced to 0, for this turn only.

"Doesn't matter for your Dragon, Shadow," taunted Vala.

"I know, since Big Bang Shot leaves play without my Ultimate Dragon, it's returned to my Fusion Deck."

After this, Shadow reyurned his Big Bang Shot to his hand and Vala returned Spell Sanctuary to hers.

"I replay my Spell Sanctuary, so get a Spell from your deck. I choose Lightning Vortex."

Lightning Vortex – SPELL – Discard 1 card from your hand. Destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Shadow searched his deck. "Human Transformation," he said, showing it to Vala.

Vala was ready now. "I discard a card to use Lightning Vortex to destroy your monster. Since I can't deal you damage, I'll end my turn."

Shadow drew his card and smiled. "I play White Dragon Ritual. I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse from my hand to summon Paladin of White Dragon (4/1900/1200). Next, I sacrifice my Paladin to summon my last Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500) from my deck. Then I play Human Transformation to sacrifice it and discard my last card, Big Bang Shot, to Summon Kisara, the Blue-Eyed Spirit (8/3000/2500), who will destroy your two monsters!"

"Wow, that was some play," said an astonished Vala.

"Now Kisara, direct attack!"

S-50 V-1600

Kisara flapped her dragon wings and went back to stand in front of Shadow, like she was guarding him.

"I have no cards left in my hand, so I end my turn.

Vala was still in shock at Shadow's miraculous play. "Ummm... okay then, I draw." She drew and regained her composure.

"You okay?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, just still in shock."

"Understandable. Most people don't pull of 5-card plays that often," sympathized Shadow.

"You're telling me. Anyway, I'll just set this monster and end my turn."

"Then I'll go," began Shadow. "We're done here. I play Point-for-Point Revival."

Point-for-Point Revival – SPELL – Equip – Choose 1 monster you control. Special Summon a monster from your graveyard with an ATK equal to that card and equip it with this card. If that monster is level 5 or higher, it cannot attack directly this turn. When this card leaves play, remove both monsters from play.

"Kisara has 3000 ATK, so I can revive a monster with 3000 ATK. I choose: Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500)."

"Good game," said Vala, defeated, "just finish me off."

Shadow nodded. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack her monster."

"Another Blast Sphere. Doesn't matter, though," drudged Vala.

"Kisara, direct attack!"

S-50 V-0

"Okay, I would like your Spell Sanctuary card, Vala."

Vala handed it to him and perked up a little. "Hey, you mind if I pal around with you?" she asked, "I'd like to double duel with you."

Shadow smiled and said, "Sure, why not."

"Yay!" exclaimed Vala as the two went off together.


	8. The Power of a God

Yuugiou – King of Games

Yuugiou – King of Games

Chapter 8

The Power of a God

Karen is walking around town, and suddenly a thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere. Only there was no rain, just lightning. She decided to go over and take a look, but by the time she got there, it was over. She looked directly under where the storm was and found a recently finished duel.

"I have won, give me your card and 4 Stars," said the apparent victor with a thick German accent. After he received said items, he issued a challenge, "Does anyone dare challenge me. I have 11 Stars, I shall duel for 4."

Everyone around looked too sacred to move, so Karen went up and accepted his challenge. "I'll duel you," she said. This started murmurs in the crowd.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Karen set up her duel disk. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ulrich, and I shall be victorious."

"You think you're so tough, why don't I go first?" Karen countered.

"Very well then. Duel on!"

K-8000 U-8000

"I begin with Gene-Warped Warwolf (4/2000/100) and set a card. Go," she said.

Ulrich drew. "I play Stray Lambs."

Stray Lambs – SPELL – When you activate this card, you cannot Normal Summon, Flip Summon or Special Summon during this turn. Special Summon 2 "Lamb Tokens" (Beast-Type/EARTH/1 Star/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position on your side of the field.

"I also set 1 monster and 1 facedown card. Go."

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (4/1400/1200). Attack a Lamb Token!" Karen's Elf was ready to slice that lamb token when Ulrich flipped up Waboku."

"Dang it," said a frustrated Karen. "Just Go."

Ulrich drew his card and it started to storm. "I sacrifice my three monsters to Special Summon a very powerful monster. This card cannot be defeated!"

"Just play it, drama queen," demanded Karen.

"Fine: Saint Dragon Osiris!"

A/N: Saint Dragon Osiris is the Japanese name of Slifer the Sky Dragon, for those that don't know. I just prefer the Japanese name.

Osiris: 10/3000/3000

"I thought that card was just a myth!" exclaimed Karen.

"The story is rather interesting. One day, I was lying in bed, when something crashed through my window. When I looked at what was there, I found this Egyptian God Card. I contacted Konami and they assured me that this card is indeed real, and is the only copy of the card that will show up on duel disks."

"That wasn't a very long story."

"I said 'interesting', not 'long,'" countered Ulrich. "Now, Osiris, destroy Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

"Go, Mirror Force," said Karen. But Osiris's attack just went right through it and annihilated her Beast-Warrior.

K-7000 U-8000

"What happened?"

"Surely you know you cannot destroy Osiris with Traps."

"Actually, Shadow's the one that knows the God Cards inside and out," Karen admitted pathetically.

"Your move, Karen."

"Fine, I draw." She picked up her card and then, "I set 1 monster in defense mode..."

"Osiris, attack," interrupted Ulrich.

"What?!"

Osiris's top mouth opened up and blasted a 2000-point attack at he facedown monster, revealing it to be Warrior Dai Grepher (4/1700/1600 -- 4/1700/0) and destroyed it.

"Osiris can attack on my turn?" asked Karen, confused.

"When a monster is summoned to or set on your field, Osiris attacks it with a power of 2000, dealing damage to its ATK if it's in attack mode, or its DEF if its in defense mode. A monster with 2000 ATK or less in attack mode will be destroyed with any extra damage going to you, and a monster with 1999 DEF or less, if its in defense mode will be destroyed. Otherwise, its ATK or DEF will be reduced by 2000," explained Ulrich.

"Fine, then. I switch my Obnoxious Celtic Guard to defense mode and end my turn," said Karen in an annoyed voice.

"I draw my card."

Osiris: 10/4000/4000

"Wait, I thought Osiris's ATK was 3000," Karen spoke.

"Osiris's original ATK and DEF are equal to the number of cards in my hand times 1000," explained Ulrich. "Okay. Even an Egyptian God Card's attacks are just regular attacks, so attacking your elf with my Divine-Beast is will be useless. I set a card and end my turn, so Osiris has 3000 ATK now."

Karen drew, then smiled. "I remove from play Dai Grepher and my Warwolf to summon in defense mode, normally, Alisen, Princess of the Land (8/2200/2200 -- 8/2200/200), so I pay 800 Life Points to draw a card."

K-6200 U-8000

"Next, I play Earthly Impact. I discard Buster Blader to reduce the ATK of Osiris by 2600."

Osiris: 10/400/3000

"Now I switch my Obnoxious Celtic Guard to attack mode and attack Osiris!"

Ulrich smirked. "I activate Astral Barrier! This allows me to take your attack directly. Sorry, but Osiris is sticking around."

K-6200 U-6600

"Oh, and by the way, God Cards can only have their power reduced for 1 turn, even with Trap Cards. So once you end your turn, Osiris will be back at full power," continued Ulrich.

Karen started to worry. _How am I going to beat him?_ she thought to herself. "I end my turn," she said, motioning for Ulrich to go.

Ulrich drew his card bringing Osiris's ATK and DEF to 4000. "Osiris, attack Obnoxious Celtic Guard!"

K-3800 U-6600

"Your move."

Karen thought to herself. _Next turn, Osiris will have 5000 ATK. I can't beat that._ She drew her card. "I pay 800 Life Points to draw again."

K-3000 U-6600

Karen smiled. "I sacrifice my Celtic Guard to summon Magnetic Soldier (5/2200/600 -- 5/200/600). Next, I switch Alisen into attack mode, then I discard Level Conversion Lab to destroy Osiris."

At that, Magnetic Soldier launched a Gigagauss bomb at Osiris, and Osiris disappeared.

"Since I discarded a Trap, my Soldier can attack this turn, too. Direct attack!

K-3000 U-6400

"Alisen, direct attack."

K-3000 U-4200

"I set 1 card and end my turn," finished Karen.

At this, Osiris returned as suddenly as he appeared.

"Okay, what happened this time?" queried Karen.

"Osiris is only affected by a monster effect, or Spell Card for that matter, for only 1 turn. So, he comes back, and I draw to raise its power," explained Ulrich. "With Osiris at 5000 ATK, this duel is over. Attack her Magnetic Soldier!"

"Go, Staunch Defender!" declared Karen, "Now, the only monster you can attack is Alisen."

"Traps are useless!"

But Osiris had other plans, as he switched targets to Alisen.

"What?!"

K-200 U-4200

"Just as I thought," smirked Karen, "This card doesn't affect Osiris, it affects my monsters. Ergo, it overrides Osiris's no-Trap policy. I guess you didn't know your monster as much as you thought."

"So what. Your turn, Karen."

Karen drew her card, a Trap. She set it on the field and ended her turn.

Osiris: 10/6000/6000

"Osiris, destroy her Magnetic Soldier and end this."

"Oh, he'll end it, Ulrich," said Karen, smugly. "My Dimension Wall, however will transfer any gamage from me to you. All 5800 points! And this effects where the damage goes, not your monster!"

"No!"

K-200 U-0

"I guess I get your God Card and 4 Battle Stars.

"I can't believe I just lost."

"Oh, shut it and gimme my... huh?" Karen was confused as Osiris rose up out of the duel disk and floated to her. She reached out and grabbed it as the card glowed a deep red color, as if it was accepting her. Afterwards, Karen looked over at Ulrich and saw a handful of Stars on the ground next to him. She picked up 4 and walked away without another word.


	9. Double Triangle Duel

Yuugiou – King of Games

Chapter 9

Double Triangle Duel

Shadow and Vala are walking together looking for a double duel.

"Man, Shadow, nobody will duel us," complained Vala.

"We'll find someone eventually," responded Shadow.

"Yes, but it's like 9:30, nobody's here anymore."

"Oh, someone's here alright."

Shadow and Vala turned around and saw two thugs with duel disks. Vala turned back around and saw two more thugs, also with duel disks.

"How do I get myself into these things?" wondered Shadow, out loud.

Shadow and Vala were back-to-back, when Shadow spoke up.

"Okay, we challenge you guys to a double 2-on-1 duel," he said.

"What?" exclaimed Vala, "Are you sure?"

"We can take 'em." Shadow continued. Vala and I will start with double normal Life Points, and we'll go first. Turns will be synchronized turns, taken 2 at a time. What are your names?"

From Shadow's left, going clockwise they introduced themselves as Jeff, Connor, Carter, and Eric.

"Okay, first turn will be me and Vala. The second turn goes to Jeff and Carter, then Connor and Eric, then back to us. You can send your monsters to an adjacent ally, but only if they haven't attacked that turn or if it's your first turn with that monster. No one can attack on the first round, and you can only attack within your triangle. I wager 3 stars against 3 from both Jeff and Carter, since it's still a little unfair."

"I wager 2 against 2 from both Connor and Eric," said Vala.

"After this duel drops to 2-on-2, we complete the current round, then move to standard double duel rules. If one of us is defeated, the remaining player can only face 2 people at a time. After one is defeated, the opponent with the fewest Life Points that isn't playing enters, and so on. Everybody ready?"

There were yeses all around the duel zone.

"Duel on!" shouted everyone.

S-16000 VS J-8000 C-8000

V-16000 VS C-8000 E-8000

"Our turn," said Shadow and Vala.

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (4/1700/1650) and set a card," said Shadow.

"I summon Reflect Bounder (4/1700/1000) and set 2 cards. I'm done," said Vala.

"Go, Jeff and Carter," commanded Shadow.

Jeff and Carter drew their cards.

"I'll play a Field Spell, Skyscraper," said Jeff. At that, the entire field, both triangles, was surrounded by buildings.

Skyscraper – SPELL – Field – When a monster that includes "E-HERO" in its card name attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, increase the ATK of the attacking monster by 1000 points during damage calculation only.

"Next, I summon E-HERO Sparkman."

E-HERO Sparkman - LIGHT - Level 4 - Warrior - 1600/1400

"I also set 1 card," he finished. But Carter was ready to play.

"I summon Silver Warrior and end my turn."

Silver Warrior - DARK - Level 4 - Warrior - 2000/1000

Connor and Eric were up next.

"I play Dark Crusader and set 1 card," said Connor.

Dark Crusader - DARK - Level 4 - Warrior/Effect - You can send 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard to have this card gain 400 ATK. - 1600/200

"Let's go, Harpy Queen. 2 cards down. Go," was what Eric said.

Harpy Queen – WIND – Winged Beast/Effect - Discard this card from your hand to add "Harpies' Hunting Ground" from your Deck to your hand. This card's name is treated as "Harpy Lady" as long as it remains on the field or in the Graveyard. – 1900/1200

This brought the turn back to Shadow and Vala. They drew.

"I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse as 2 Tributes for Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500)," said Shadow.

"And I activate Embodiment of Apophis (4/1600/1800) in defense mode and set 1 monster," continued Vala.

"Battle!" they declared together.

"Blue-Eyes, attack Dark Crusader!"

S-16000 VS J-8000 C-6600

V-16000 VS C-8000 E-8000

"Go, Sinister Seeds!" responded Connor.

Sinister Seeds – TRAP – Activate only when a face-up Attack Position monster you control is destroyed by battle. Special Summon 1 "Sinister Seed Token" (Plant-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) for every 500 points of Battle Damage you took from that battle.

"I summon 2 Sinister Seed Tokens (1/100/100 [x2]) in defense mode," he finished.

"I can't do anything," said Vala.

"Main Phase 2," said Shadow, "I set 1 card and I'm done."

"Same here," said Vala.

Jeff and Carter started their turns.

"Can I, Connor?" asked Jeff.

"Go for it," Connor replied.

"I sacrifice Sparkman and a Sinister Seed Token to summon E-HERO Bladedge."

E-HERO Bladedge – EARTH – Level 7 – Warrior/Effect – During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. – 2600/1800

"Since I offered monsters from both of our fields, we each can control this monster," explained Jeff.

"My Dragon is stronger," countered Shadow.

Meanwhile, Carter was taking his turn. "I summon Vorse Raider."

Vorse Raider – DARK – Level 4 – Beast-Warrior – 1900/1200

"Vorse Raider, attack Reflect Bounder."

S-16000 VS J-8000 C-6600

V-15800 VS C-6100 E-8000

"Silver Warrior, attack Apophis! I'm done."

"Go, Connor and Eric," said Jeff.

Eric played Cyber Harpy Lady without a word.

Cyber Harpy Lady – WIND – Level 4 – Winged Beast/Effect – This card's name is treated as "Harpy Lady." – 1800/1300

Connor offered his token to summon "Darknight Parshath," he declared.

Darkknight Parshath - DARK - Level 5 - Fairy/Effect - When this card destroys an opponent's monster, you can remove from play 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard to draw 1 card. This card gains 100 ATK for each DARK monster in your Graveyard. - 1900/1400

DP: 2000/1400

Eric was ready for battle. "Cyber Harpy, attack her defender," he said.

"Blast Sphere!" said Vala, flipping her monster to her Spell/Trap Zone.

"Harpy Queen, direct attack!"

"Zoma the Spirit, I summon you (4/1800/500) in defense mode."

"Then I recall my attack. I'm done," said Eric.

"Go, you two," said Connor.

"Draw!" declared Vala as she and Shadow drew their cards.

Vala threw a monster on to her duel disk: Don Turtle.

Don Turtle - WATER - LV 3 - Reptile/Effect - When this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon any number of "Don Turtle"(s) from your hand. - 1100/1200

"Since I summoned 1 Don Turtle, I can summon another (3/1100/1200)," said Vala.

Of course, Shadow was ready with his Replicant (Blue-Eyes White Dragon – LIGHT – Level 8 – Dragon – 2000/1500). He also used his facedown card: Replace Replay*.

Replace Replay – SPELL – Return 1 monster on your side of the field to its owner's hand. Then Special Summon 1 monster with the same level as the returned card.

"Therefore, I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500) from my hand," he declared. "Ready for Battle?" he asked the pink-haired girl behind him.

"Go for it," she replied.

"I use my first Blue-Eyes to attack Bladedge!"

"Trap! Edge Hammer!" declared Jeff.

Edge Hammer – TRAP – Tribute 1 "Elemental Hero Bladedge." Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of that monster.

"I sacrifice Bladedge to your attacking Blue-Eyes!" he declared.

S-13000 VS J-8000 C-6600

V-15800 VS C-6100 E-8000

"Fine, my remaining Dragon attacks Connor's Parshath!"

S-13000 VS J-8000 C-5600

V-15800 VS C-6100 E-8000

"I'm done if you are, Vala."

"Yep. Go, Carter."

At that, Carter and Jeff drew their cards for the turn.

Carter summoned. "Slate Warrior," he said.

Slate Warrior – WIND – Level 4 – Fiend/Effect – FLIP: Increase the ATK and DEF of this monster by 500 points. The ATK and DEF of a monster that destroys this monster as a result of battle are decreased by 500 points. – 1900/400

And Jeff was ready with "E-HERO Captain Gold," he said.

E-HERO Captain Gold - LIGHT – Level 4 – Warrior/Effect – Discard this card from your hand to add 1 ""Skyscraper"" card from your Deck to your hand. If there is no face-up ""Skyscraper"" on the field, this face-up card is destroyed. – 2100/800

"Captain Gold, attack Blue-Eyes!"

E-HERO Captain Gold: 4/3100/800

S-12900 VS J-8000 C-5600

V-15800 VS C-6100 E-8000

E-HERO Captain Gold: 4/2100/800

Shadow responded, "Summon Cycle*!"

Summon Cycle – TRAP – Activate this only when you control no monsters after one of your monsters was destroyed in battle. Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your hand in the same position as the destroyed monster.

"I summon Victory Viper XX03!"

Victory Viper XX03 – LIGHT – Level 4 – Machine/Effect – When this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, select and activate 1 of the following effects:  
* Increase the ATK of this card by 400 points.  
* Destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field.  
* Special Summon 1 "Option Token" to your side of the field. It always has the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF as this card.

1200/1000

Now it was Carter's turn to attack. "Silver Warrior, attack Don Turtle!"

But Vala had a Trap. "I activate Total Defense Shield*!"

Total Defense Shield – TRAP – Continuous – Activate this card only if you control 3 or more monsters. Those monsters are put into defense position, and their position cannot be changed. Those monsters cannot be destroyed in battle and cannot attack. If enough of those monsters leave play to reduce the number of protected monsters to 2 or less, remove this card from play.

"I set a card," said Carter, playing his first Spell or Trap of the game.

"Go," said Jeff.

Connor and Eric drew, and then the Blast Sphere attached to Eric's Cyber Harpy exploded and took the Harpy with it.

S-12900 VS J-8000 C-5600

V-15800 VS C-6100 E-8000

Connor summoned a monster. "Let's go, Shadowpriestess of Ohm."

Shadowpriestess of Ohm - DARK - Level 4 - Spellcaster/Effect - You can Tribute 1 face-up DARK monster you control to inflict 800 damage to your opponent. - 1700/1600

"I sacrifice her to hit you for 800, Shadow!"

S-12100 VS J-8000 C-5600

V-15800 VS C-6100 E-8000

"Now I summon Dark Armed Dragon!"

Dark Armed Dragon - DARK - Level 7 - Dragon/Effect - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by having exactly 3 DARK monsters in your Graveyard. You can remove from play 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard to destroy 1 card on the field. - 2800/1000

"I'll play Elegant Egotist to summon Harpy Lady Sisters from my deck."

Elegant Egotist – SPELL – When you have 1 or more "Harpy Lady" cards on the field, you can Special Summon a "Harpy Lady" or "Harpy Lady Sisters" card from your hand or your Deck.

Harpy Lady Sisters – WIND – Level 6 – Winged Beast/Effect - This monster can only be Special Summoned with the Magic Card "Elegant Egotist." – 1950/2100

"I also Normal Summon Harpy Lady 1."

Harpy Lady 1 – WIND – Level 4 – Winged Beast/Effect - This card's name is treated as "Harpy Lady." As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all WIND monsters by 300 points. – 1300/1400

Eric's Harpy Lady 1: 4/1600/1400

Eric's Harpy Lady Sisters: 6/2250/2100

Eric's Harpy Queen: 4/2200/1200

Carter's Slate Warrior: 4/2200/400

Connor declared, "Dark Armed Dragon, attack Victory Viper XX03!"

"Go, Light VS Dark*!" interrupted Shadow.

Light VS Dark – TRAP – Activate this monster when a LIGHT monster battles a DARK monster. Swap the original ATK of those monsters.

Victory Viper XX03: 4/2800/1000

Dark Armed Dragon: 7/1200/1000

S-12100 VS J-8000 C-4000

V-15800 VS C-6100 E-8000

"Since Victory Viper destroyed your monster, I summon and Option Token copy of it in attack mode (4/2800/1000).

Connor set 1 card on the field, and then he and Eric ended their turn, letting Shadow and Vala draw.

"I summon Replicant, copying my Victory Viper XX03 (4/2800/1000 -- 4/1800/0). Viper, attack Captain Gold!"

It was Jeff's monster, but Connor responded with his facedown, "I use Mirror Force!" Vala's monsters were safe in defense mode, but Shadow's small fleet was quickly destroyed.

In Main Phase 2, Vala took pity on the monsterless guy. "I transfer Zoma to Shadow." Then, immediately, Total Defense Shield was taken out of play. Then she set a facedown card, and their turn was over.

"I hope you didn't make a mistake," whispered Shadow to Vala.

"We'll find out soon enough," she whispered back.

Jeff and Carter drew their cards.

"I summon E-HERO Stratos," said Jeff.

E-HERO Stratos – WIND – Level 4 – Warrior/Effect – When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and activate 1 of these effects:  
* Destroy Spell or Trap Cards on the field up to the number of "E-HERO" and "D-HERO" monsters you control (not counting this card).  
* Select and add 1 "E-HERO" or "D-HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.

1800/300

E-HERO Stratos: 4/2100/300

Carter had his card, too. "I sacrifice my Vorse Raider and Silver Warrior to summon Super Conductor Tyranno."

Super Conductor Tyranno – LIGHT – Level 8 – Dinosaur/Effect – Once per turn, by Tributing 1 monster, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This monster cannot declare an attack if you used this effect this turn. – 3300/1400

"Stratos, attack Zoma!" commanded Jeff.

S-12100 VS J-5900 C-4000

V-15800 VS C-6100 E-8000

"Captain Gold, direct attack!"

S-10000 VS J-5900 C-4000

V-15800 VS C-6100 E-8000

"I use Super Conductor Tyranno to attack a Don Turtle." After Carter's attack was successful, he said, "Slate Warrior, attack the other one!"

Carter set a card, and ended the turn. Connor and Eric started their turn. Connor could only set a card, but Eric started his attacks. All three of them were successful for a total of 6050 damage to Vala.

S-10000 VS J-5900 C-4000

V-9750 VS C-6100 E-8000

Without another word, Shadow and Vala started their turn. Shadow set a facedown card and Vala set a monster. Then they ended their turn.

"I draw!" declared both Jeff and Carter.

"Summon! E-HERO Wildheart," said Jeff.

E-HERO Wildheart - EARTH - Level 4 - Warrior/Effect - This card is unaffected by Trap Cards. - 1500/1600

"Gene-Warped Warwolf (4/2000/100)," said Carter, placing the monster on his duel disk.

"Captain Gold, attack Shadow directly!"

"I activate Guardian Angel*," responded Shadow.

Guardian Angel - TRAP - Continuous - You may only activate this card if you have controlled no monsters since your last End Phase. Special Summon this card as a monster (Fairy-type/6 stars/LIGHT/2500 ATK/1700 DEF) in attack position. It is still a Trap. Until your 2nd Standby Phase after you activate this card, it cannot attack or be destroyed. This card cannot be in defense position.

"Fine, then I'll attack your Angel."

S-9400 VS J-5900 C-4000

V-9750 VS C-6100 E-8000

"Since my angel can't be destroyed right now, she's sticking around."

"No problem; Stratos, attack Guardian Angel."

S-8800 VS J-5900 C-4000

V-9750 VS C-6100 E-8000

"Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack Vala's facedown monster," commanded Carter.

"My Marshmallon (3/300/500) can't be destroyed in battle, and when you flip it up in battle, my you take 1000 damage."

S-8800 VS J-5900 C-4000

V-9750 VS C-5100 E-8000

Carter and Jeff both signaled that they were done and Connor and Eric drew their cards.

"I special summon Dark Grepher by discarding Yubel - Terror Incarnate," said Carter.

Dark Grepher - DARK - Level 4 - Warrior/Effect - You can discard 1 Level 5 or higher DARK monster to Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can discard 1 DARK monster to send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. - 1700/1600

Yubel - Terror Incarnate - DARK - Level 11 - Fiend/Effect - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Yubel." This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. All Battle Damage you take from a battle involving this card becomes 0. If this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by your opponent's monster, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the attacking monster. During your End Phase, destroy all other monsters on the field. If this card is removed from the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. - 0/0

"Since I now have 5 DARK monsters in my graveyard, I summon The Dark Creator, defending."

The Dark Creator - DARK - Level 8 - Thunder/Effect - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned, by having 5 or more DARK monsters in your Graveyard while you control no monsters. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. - 2300/3000

"Then I activate The Dark Creator's ability by removing Dark Armed Dragon to summon Darknight Parshath (5/2200/1400)."

"I discard Harpy Lady 1 to activate Hysteric Party," declared Eric.

Hysteric Party - TRAP - Continuous - Discard 1 card from your hand. Special Summon as many "Harpy Lady" cards as possible from your graveyard, except "Harpy Lady Sisters." When this card leaves play, destroy those monsters.

"I resurrect my Harpy 1 and Cyber Harpy."

Eric's monsters:

Harpy Lady 1 (4/1900/1400 [x2])

Cyber Harpy (4/2400/1300)

Harpy Queen (4/2500/1200)

Harpy Lady Sisters (6/2550/1200)

Other monsters:

Carter's Slate Warrior (4/2500/400)

Jeff's E-HERO Stratos (4/2400/300)

"That'll be it for me," stated Eric.

"Same here," said Connor.

Shadow grunted as he and Vala drew their cards. "I play Brain Control," he said.

Brain Control – SPELL – Pay 800 Life Points. Take control of 1 face-up monster until end of turn.

S-8000 VS J-5900 C-4000

V-9750 VS C-5100 E-8000

"I'll take The Dark Creator, then offer it, and my Angel, to summon my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500)."

Darknight Parshath: 5/2300/1400

"Go, Mystical Space Typhoon!" declared Vala, "Destroy Hysteric Party! And with that gone, your two revived Harpies are destroyed as well."

Eric's monsters:

Harpy Lady 1 (4/1600/1400)

Harpy Queen (4/2200/1200)

Harpy Lady Sisters (6/2250/1200)

Other monsters:

Carter's Slate Warrior (4/2200/400)

Jeff's E-HERO Stratos (4/2100/300)

"Go, Shadow," said Vala.

"Right," he replied. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack E-HERO Wildheart!"

S-8000 VS J-4400 C-4000

V-9750 VS C-5100 E-8000

"I'm done," said Shadow.

"Same here," added Vala. So Jeff and Carter took their turn.

Jeff flipped over the card he just drew. "Miracle Fusion!" he declared.

Miracle Fusion - SPELL - Choose 1 "E-HERO" Fusion Monster is your Fusion Deck. Remove the required Fusion-Material monsters in your field or graveyard from play and Fusion Summon that 1 Fusion Monster.

"I remove Bladedge and Wildheart from play to summon E-HERO Wildedge in defense mode."

E-HERO Wildedge - EARTH - Level 7(?) - Warrior/Fusion/Effect - "E-HERO Wildheart" + "E-HERO Bladedge" - This monster can attack each of your opponent's monsters once in a Battle Phase. - 2600/2300

"I also switch my other two monsters to defense mode."

Carter played the card he drew, "Premature Burial."

S-8000 VS J-4400 C-4000

V-9750 VS C-4300 E-8000

"I bring back Silver Warrior (4/2000/100). Next I sacrifice it, my Slate Warrior, and Gene-Warped Warwolf to summon The Wicked Dreadroute (10/4000/4000).

Monsters:

Shadow's Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 8/1500/1250

Jeff's E-HERO Wildedge: 7/1300/1150

Jeff's E-HERO Captain Gold: 4/1050/400

Jeff's E-HERO Stratos: 4/1050/150

Connor's Darknight Parshath: 5/1150/700

Connor's Dark Grepher: 4/850/800

Vala's Marshmallon: 3/150/250

Carter's The Wicked Dreadroute: 10/4000/4000

Carter's Super Conductor Tyranno: 8/1650/700

Eric's Harpy Sisters: 6/1125/1050

Eric's Harpy Queen: 4/1100/600

Eric's Harpy 1: 4/800/700

"I'm done."

"Go, guys," said Jeff, just before Connor and Eric drew.

Connor played his card immediately. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Yubel!"

Yubel - DARK - Level 10 - Fiend/Effect - This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. When this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by an opponent's monster, before damage calculation inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, you can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. - 0/0

"Now I activate my facedown card: Summon Crusher*."

Summon Crusher - TRAP - Pay 1000 Life Points. Destroy 1 monster that was just summoned.

"I destroy Yubel to summon Yubel - Terror Incarnate (11/0/0) from my graveyard."

S-8000 VS J-4400 C-3000

V-9750 VS C-4300 E-8000

"I summon Birdface," said Eric.

Birdface – WIND – Level 4 – Winged Beast/Effect – When this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, add 1 "Harpy Lady" from your deck to your hand. – 1600/1600

Birdface: 1600/1600 -- 1900/1600 -- 950/800

Eric set 1 card onto the field, and then they ended their turn.

Shadow and Vala drew, then Shadow played his card: Big Bang Shot, increasing Blue-Eyes' ATK to 1700. But Carter activated one of his facedown cards.

"Tailor of the Fickle," exclaimed Carter.

Tailor of the Fickle – SPELL – Quick-Play – Reequip 1 Equip Card on the field to another monster.

"I'll switch your Big Bang Shot to The Wicked Dreadroute."

Dreadroute: 10/4400/4000

BEWD: 8/1500/1250

"I discard 1 card to activate Lightning Vortex! Now all of your monsters are gone, Carter, Eric, Jeff, Connor."

"With Yubel's second form gone, I can summon her third form: Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare!" exclaimed Connor.

Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare - DARK - Level 12 - Fiend/Effect - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with the effect of "Yubel – Terror Incarnate." This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this face-up Attack Position card battles an opponent's monster, inflict damage equal to its ATK to your opponent and destroy that monster at the end of the Damage Step. - 0/0

"Anyway, since I discarded Dandylion, I get 2 Fluffy Tokens (1/0/0)."

Dandylion – EARTH – Level 3 – Plant/Effect – When this card goes to the graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Fluffy Tokens" (WIND/Level 1/Plant-type/0 ATK/0 DEF) in defense position. Those monsters cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon on the same turn they were summoned. – 300/300

"Ready to attack, Shadow?" asked Vala.

"You bet. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Jeff directly!" declared Shadow.

S-8000 VS J-1400 C-3000

V-9750 VS C-4300 E-8000

"Your turn, Jeff," said Shadow.

"Go, Carter," declared Vala.

As directed by Shadow and Vala, Jeff and Carter drew their cards. Jeff summoned his E-HERO Woodsman and set 1 card.

E-HERO Woodsman - EARTH - Level 4 - Warrior/Effect - Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can activate this card's effect. Add 1 "Polymerization" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. - 1000/2000

Carter also played a monster. "Bazoo the Soul Eater."

Bazoo the Soul-Eater – EARTH – LV 4 – Beast/Effect - You can remove up to 3 monster cards in your Graveyard from play to increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points for each card removed from play until the end of your opponent's next turn. This effect can only be used once during your turn. - 1600/900

Then they went into battle. "Bazoo, attack a Fluffy Token!" So Bazoo went after the Fluffy Token... then he ate it.

"Okay..." went Vala.

"Anyway, I'm done," said Carter.

"Go, guys," finished Jeff.

Eric and Connor drew, and Eric summoned his second Harpy Queen (4/1900/1200). But Connor has something a little stronger in mind.

"I remove from play: Dark Crusader, Shadowpriestess of Ohm, The Dark Creator, Darknight Parshath, Dark Grepher, Yubel, and Yubel - Terror Incarnate to Special Summon Rainbow Dark Dragon!"

Rainbow Dark Dragon - DARK - Level 10 - Dragon/Effect - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play 7 DARK monsters with different names from your Graveyard. You can remove from play all other DARK monsters you control and from your Graveyard to have this card gain 500 ATK for each card removed. - 4000/0

Then they prepared for battle.

"Yubel, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" declared Connor. Yubel destroyed Blue-Eyes White Dragon and then went for Shadow.

S-5000 VS J-1400 C-3000

V-9750 VS C-4300 E-8000

"Harpy Queen, attack Vala's last Fluffy Token," Eric called out.

Then it was Connor's turn to attack again. "Rainbow Dark Dragon, attack Shadow directly!"

S-1000 VS J-1400 C-3000

V-9750 VS C-4300 E-8000

Now it was time for Shadow and Vala to think of something fast. They drew, then Vala declared, "I transfer my Marshmallon to Shadow." She kept going. "I remove my two Don Turtles from play to Special Summon Fenrir in defense mode."

Fenrir – WATER – LV 4 – Beast/Effect - This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 2 WATER monsters in your Graveyard from play. When this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, your opponent skips his/her next Draw Phase. - 1400/1200

"Then I equip it with Mist Body."

Mist Body - SPELL - Equip - The equipped monster cannot be destroyed in battle.

"All I can do is set a facedown card," said Shadow. "I'm done."

"Me, too," finished up Vala.

Jeff and Carter drew. "I activate Woodsman to add Polymerization from my deck to my hand. Then I play it, fusing Woodsman and Ocean to summon E-HERO Terra Firma!"

E-HERO Ocean - WATER - Level 4 - Warrior/Effect - Once per turn, you can return 1 "E-HERO," "D-HERO," or "" from your side of the field or your Graveyard it it's owner's hand. - 1500/1200

E-HERO Terra Firma - EARTH - Level 8 - Warrior/Fusion/Effect - "E-HERO Ocean" + "E-HERO Woodsman" - This monster can only be Special Summoned with a Fusion Summon. By Tributing an "E-HERO" monster that is face-up on your side of the field, this monster's ATK increases by the Tributed monster's ATK until the end of this turn. - 2500/2000

"Now I summon," said Carter, "And the monster I summon is Spear Dragon (1900/0). Attack Fenrir!"

S-1000 VS J-1400 C-3000

V-9050 VS C-4300 E-8000

"I got nothin'," said Jeff.

"Okay, then, our turn is done," said Carter.

Eric and Connor drew, and Connor immediately played his card.

"Doomsday Horror!"

Doomsday Horror - DARK - Level 4 - Fiend/Effect - The ATK and DEF of this card are each equal to the number of removed from play DARK monsters x 300. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, return all removed from play DARK monsters to their owner's Graveyards. - 0/0

Doomsday Horror: 4/2400/2400

"I have another Birdface (4/1600/1600)," said Eric.

"Yubel, annihilate Marshmallon!"

"Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!" called Shadow. Once again, Jeff, Connor, and Eric were out of monsters, Carter having only a defensive Spear Dragon.

"Fine, but all of my DARK monsters return to my graveyard," sneered Carter. "But my turn's done."

"Go," said Eric.

Thomas and Vala drew their cards.

"You mind?" asked Vala, showing Shadow a card.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"I play Heavy Storm, destroying every Spell and Trap Card in play!" declared Vala.

"And I activate Dragon's Mirror. I remove my 3 Blue-Eyes' in my graveyard from play to Fusion Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (12/4500/3800)," declared Shadow.

"And I'll summon Four-Star Brigadier*," replied Vala.

Four-Star Brigadier – LIGHT – Level 4 – Warrior/Effect – This card's original ATK is equal to 400 x the number of Level 4 monsters in your graveyard. - ?/1400

Four-Star Brigadier: 4/800/1400

"Four-Star Brigadier, destroy Spear Dragon!" commanded Vala successfully.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, annihilate Connor," said Shadow, declaring the final attack against the DARK player.

S-1000 VS J-1400 C-0000

V-9050 VS C-4300 E-8000

"Alright, Jeff and Carter," began Shadow.

"Your move," finished Vala.

"Fine. Draw!" declared Jeff for the both of them."Premature Burial allows me to revive Terra Firma (4/2500/2000)."

S-1000 VS J-0600

V-9050 VS C-4300 E-6600

"And I'll double it's ATK with Megamorph!"

Megamorph – SPELL – Equip – If your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, double the equipped monster's ATK. If your Life Points are higher, halve it's ATK.

E-HERO Terra Firma: 8/5000/2000

Carter played his monster next. "Chaos Duskdark*."

Chaos Duskdark – DARK – Level 4 – Fiend/Effect – When this card is destroyed, you take 1000 damage. – 2100/0

"Terra Firma, destroy his Ultimate Dragon!"

"Duskdark, attack her Brigadier!"

S-0500 VS J-0600

V-7750 VS C-4300 E-6600

E-HERO Terra Firma: 8/5000/2000 -- 8/1250/2000

"I'm done," finished Jeff.

"Go, Eric," said Carter.

So, for the first time this duel, someone took their turn alone. "I draw," said Eric. "I play Premature Burial to revive a Harpy Queen (4/1900/1200).

S-0500 VS J-0600

V-7750 VS C-4300 E-5800

"Attack Vala."

S-0500 VS J-0600

V-5850 VS C-4300 E-5800

"Go, guys."

"Right," began Shadow.

"We draw," said Vala.

"I move Marshmallon to Vala's field, then Special Summon Cyber Dragon (5/2100/1600). Ready, Vala?"

"Go ahead, Shadow."

"Cyber Dragon, attack Terra Firma!"

S-0500 VS J-0000

V-5850 VS C-4300 E-5800

"So, now what?" asked Carter.

"Yeah, what next? You have no opponents," chimed in Eric.

Shadow turned around. "Well, you two are and have been my opponents, but right now I have no one to attack, had I had another monster. But before we do anything else, we need to complete this cycle, so as soon as Vala in done, Carter will go, then Eric, both with only Vala and her monsters as attack targets, then we'll take care of everything else."

Vala placed a monster card on her duel disc. "I set 1 monster, and I'm done."

Cater took his turn. "Chaos Necromancer!" he played.

Chaos Necromancer - DARK - Level 1 - Fiend/Effect - This card's ATK is equal to 300 x the number of monsters in your graveyard. 0/0

Chaos Necromancer: 1/2400/0

"Then I discard Slate Warrior to summon The Tricky."

The Tricky - WIND - Level 5 - Spellcaster/Effect - Discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon this card. - 2000/800

Chaos Necromancer: 1/2700/0

"Necromancer, attck her facedown monster!"

"Dandylion lets me summon 2 Fluffy Tokens (1/0/0 [x2]) in defense mode," said Vala.

"Doesn't matter, my Tricky and my Duskdark will wipe them out. Go, Eric."

"I set 1 card and end my turn," replied Eric.

"Okay, here's the deal," said Shadow, "The duel is converted into a 2-on-2 format. The new turn order will be Vala, Carter, me, then Eric, and back to Vala. You all ready?"

"Let's do it!" said Carter.

Eric chimed in with "Let's go."

Vala nodded, then drew her card. "I'll set this and end my turn."

Carter drew and immediately declared Chaos Necromancer's attack. "Attack Cyber Dragon!"

"I activate Iron Mask!" replied Vala.

Iron Mask - TRAP - Negate 1 attack. Draw 1 card.

"Fine, Chaos Duskdark, attack Cyber Dragon!"

Chaos Dusksark: 2100 ATK VS Cyber Dragon: 2100 ATK

Both monsters were destroyed and Carter took 1000 from Duskdark.

S-0500 V-5850 VS C-3300 E-5800

Chaos Necromancer: 1/3000/0

"I'll finish Shadow off with my Tricky!"

"Marshmallon, intercept!"

The pinkish-white puff ball jumped, causing The Tricky to bounce off of it.

"What?!?" exclaimed Carter.

"Duhh. They can do that now since they are in the same subduel," said Eric.

:"He's right you know," said Shadow.

"Oh, whatever. Go, Shadow," finished Carter.

"I will," he replied, drawing a card. "Shining Revival*."

Shining Revival - SPELL - Tribute 1 LIGHT monster. Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster from your graveyard and increase it's ATK by half the ATK of the Tributed monster.

"Sorry Vala, but I sacrifice Marshmallon to revive my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (12/4500/3800 -- 12/4650/3800) Annihilate Chaos Necromancer!"

"Shield Drain!" said Eric, flipping up his card.

Shield Drain - TRAP - Negate 1 attack. You gain ATK equal to the ATK of that monster.

S-0500 V-5850 VS C-3300 E-10450

"Grrr. Go, Eric."

"I will!" He draws. "I sacrifice my Harpy Queen to summon Essence Harpy*."

Essence Harpy - WIND - Level 5 - Winged Beast/Effect - Increase this card's ATK by 400 for each "Harpy Lady" and "Harpy Lady Sisters" in your graveyard. - 2500/0

Essence Harpy: 5/4900/0

"Attack his Ultimate Dragon!"

S-0250 V-5850 VS C-3300 E-10450

"Well," started Shadow, "didn't see that coming."

"Go, Vala."

"I will. Draw!" She studied her two-card hand. "I play D. D. Super Gateway*!"

D. D. Super Gateway - SPELL - Pay 1000 Life Points. Each player Special Summons 1 monster of theirs that was removed from play. If a player can't, he/she gains 500 Life Points for each empty Monster Zone he/she controls.

"I'll summon 1 Don Turtle in defense mode (3/1100/1200)," said Vala.

"I'll bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon in defense mode (8/3000/2500)," played Shadow.

"And you two gain Life Points," finished Vala.

S-0250 V-4850 VS C-4800 E-12450

"Now I sacrifice both of our monsters to summon Elixir Magician*."

Elixir Magician - LIGHT - Level 7 - Spellcaster/Effect - This card gains ATK equal to the Tributed monsters' level x 100, and you gain that many Life Points. - 2100/1600

Elixir Magician: 7/3200/1600

S-0250 V-5950 VS C-4800 E-12450

"Go, Carter."

Carter drew his card, then declared an attack. "The Tricky, attack Elixir Magician!"

S-0250 V-5950 VS C-3600 E-12450

Chaos Necromancer: 1/3300/0

"Necromancer, attack her Elixir Magician!"

"Fine, but since both our monsters were sacrificed to summon him, we split the damage," said Shadow.

"Doesn't matter," retorted Carter.

S-0200 V-5900 VS C-3600 E-12450

"I set 1 card and end my turn."

Shadow drew. "I play Monster Resurrection*."

Monster Resurrection - SPELL - Pay half your Life Points. Special Summon 1 monster from a graveyard. If an opponent's monster has higher ATK than the summoned monster, increase your monster's ATK by the amount of Life Points paid. Return the monster to the graveyard at end of turn.

"I'll resurrect Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500) in defense mode."

S-0100 V-5900 VS C-3600 E-12450

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 8/3100/2500

"Next, I play Human Transformation. I discard a card from my hand, the summon Kisara, the Blue-Eyed Spirit (8/3000/2500) from my deck. And when she's summoned she destorys 2 cards, so she'll wipe out Chaos Necromancer and Essence Harpy. Finally, I play my last card: Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Carter's facedown card. Kisara, attack Carter!"

S-0100 V-5900 VS C-0600 E-12450

"I draw," said Eric. "I play Brain Control to control Kisara, then she'll attack Shadow directly!"

"Oh, boy…," uttered Shadow.

S-0000 V-5900 VS C-0600 E-11650

"I end my turn."

As he said that, Kisara returned to Shadow's field. He then turned to Vala and said. "It's not gonna be easy, but you can take them, right?"

"I'll wipe 'em out! Draw! I set, then activate, Hand equalizer. Eric holds 5 cards, so I draw 5 cards, then take 2500 damage.

V-3400 VS C-0600 E-11650

"I summon Earth Chanter (3/1300/1300) in attack mode, as well as a Gene-Warped Warwolf (4/2000/100 -- 4/2300/400). My Chanter will finish off Carter, then my Warwolf will go in to Eric's Life Points."

V-3400 VS C-0000 E-9350

"I set a card and end my turn. Go, Eric."

Eric drew. "I set 1 card and end my turn."

"I draw, then attack with my Warwolf!"

Then Eric sprung his trap card. "I activate my second Hysteric Party! I summon both Harpy Queens, both Harpy Lady 1's, and by Cyber Harpy Lady."

Harpy 1: 4/1900/1400 [x2]

Harpy Queen: 4/2500/1200 [x2]

Cyber Harpy: 4/2400/1300

"Then it'll attack a Harpy Lady 1," said Vala, a little tense.

V-3400 VS E-8950

Harpy 1: 4/1600/1400

Harpy Queen: 4/2200/1200 [x2]

Cyber Harpy: 4/2100/1300

"I switch my Chanter to defense mode, then set another card. Your move," she finished.

"Fine, I draw, then sacrifice my Harpy 1 and Cyber Harpy to summon Harpy's Pet Dragon!"

Harpy's Pet Dragon - WIND - Level 7 - Dragon/Effect - This card gains 300 ATK for each "Harpy Lady" on the field. - 2000/2500

Harpy Queen: 4/1900/1200 [x2]

Harpy's Pet Dragon: 7/2600/2500

"My first Harpy Queen will atatck your Chanter."

Gene-Warped Warwolf: 4/2000/100

"Next, Harpy's Pet Dragon attacks your Warwolf!"

V-2600 VS E-8950

"Finally, my remaining Harpy attacks you directly!"

"Activate Zoma the Spirit (4/1800/500) in defense mode."

"Slash through it!"

"Fine, but Zoma hits you for 1900."

"I can take it."

V-2600 VS E-7050

"Go, Vala."

Vala drew her card. "I play Double Spell."

Double Spell - SPELL - Diascard 1 Spell Card from your hand. Activate 1 Spell card in your opponent's graveyard.

"And since in a 2-on-2 game, you can target your ally with 'opponent' cards, I'll discard a Spell Card to use Monster Resurrection to revive Jeff's Terra Firma (8/2500/2000). And since your Dragon has 2600 ATK, Terra Firma gains 1300 ATK."

V-1300 VS E-7050

E-HERO Terra Firma: 8/2500/2000 -- 8/3800/2000

"Next, I summon Copycat."

Copycat - LIGHT - Level 1 - Spellcaster/Effect - When this card is summoned it's ATK/DEF become the ATK/DEF of 1 monster on the field. - 0/0

"And I'll copy Terra Firma."

Copycat: 1/3800/2000

"Copycat, attack Eric's Harpy Queen!"

V-1300 VS E-5150

Harpy's Pet Dragon: 7/2300/2500

"Now E-HERO Terra Firma, attack the other Harpy Queen!"

V-1300 VS E-3250

Harpy's Pet Dragon: 7/2000/2500

"I'll end my turn, and send Terra Firma back to Jeff's graveyard. Go, Eric."

Eric was dumbfounded, but he shook it off and drew his card. I set 1 monster and switch Harpy's Pet Dragon to defense mode. Your move."

Vala looked at the card she just drew. "I activate Shatterforce Mark VII*."

Shatterforce Mark VII - SPELL - Equip - The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. If your opponent has 2 or more monsters, you may discard the top half of your deck, rounded up to destroy a monster once per turn. You may pay half your Life Points to have equipped monster inflict Pierce Damage this turn.

Copycat: 1/4500/2000

"I have14 cards in my deck, so I discard 7 to destroy Harpy's Pet Dragon," began Vala. "Next, I pay half my Life Points, 650, so my monster can Pierce."

V-0650 VS E-3250

"Copycat, attack his monster!"

"You hit another Birdface (4/1600/1600)," replied Eric.

V-0650 VS E-0350

"All of my Harpies are accounted for," he continued.

"I know. I'll end my turn," finished Vala.

Eric drew his card. Holding 6 cards again, he played a Spell Card. "I play Eternal Rest."

Eternal Rest - SPELL - Destroy all monsters equipped with equip cards.

"So, bye-bye Copycat! I set 1 card, then end my turn."

"Fine," said Vala, "I draw my card. Then I discard it to activate my facedown Trap Card: Mesmerize*."

Mesmerize - TRAP - Diacard 1 card from your hand. Take control of 1 monster on the field until end of turn. When it returns to it's owner's control, increase it's ATK by 800.

'This allows me to control Kisara for another turn."

"Go for it, Vala," cheered Shadow.

"Right. Kisara, finish off Eric with a direct attack."

V-0650 VS E-0000

With that, Shadow's Battle Star count rose to 12, and Vala's to 15.

"I'll take Slate Warrior and Harpy Queen," declared Vala to Carter and Eric.

"I'll take Wildheart and, although I'll be using it for another deck, Rainbow Dark Dragon," declared Shadow. He paused for a minute then turned to Vala. "Hey, you have 15 stars. That means you're in the finals!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Vala took her Battle Star Card from her pocket, instered the 15 stars, the placed the connector in her Field Spell Zone. The duel disk hummed for a moment then spoke in a kind, female voice.

"Congratulations! You are duelist #18 to make it to the finals of this tournament. Directions to the finals will be given to you when there are 32 finalists. Again, Coratulations!"

"18 already?" asked Vala.

"Wow, people were really dueling today," said Shadow. "Anyway, maybe we should turn in for the night."

"I'm down with that," replied Vala.

Okay. With 1 inch margins, I'm on page 26 in Microsoft Word. Sorry it took me so long to upload. I haven't forgotten about my fans. Anyways, Chapter 10 should be up soon.

-END TRANSMISSION-


	10. Ritual of the Duel

Yuugiou – King of Games

Chapter 10

Ritual of the Duel

Tuesday morning...

Karen, refreshed from her good night's sleep was walking around town at 9 AM looking for a duel. Then a 12-year old girl appeared behind her.

The girl said, "My name is Amy and I challenge you to a duel for 2 stars!"

"Only 2?" asked Karen.

"That's right. I've had some bad luck, but I can do this, so I'm wagering my last 2 Stars."

"Fine," decided Karen, "I'll move first."

K-8000 A-8000

"I'll start with Advanced Ritual Art. I send 1 Gene-Warped Warwolf (Level 4) and 1 Gemini Elf (Level 4) from my deck to my graveyard, allowing me to Ritual Summon my Level 8 Black Luster Soldier (8/3000/2500). Next, I summon Earth Chanter Spell Monster in defense mode."

Earth Chanter: 3/1300/1300

Black Luster Soldier: 8/3300/2800

"I set 1 card and end my turn," she finished.

"I draw, then," said little Amy. "I play Advanced Ritual Art, too, discarding a Luster Dragon (Level 4) and a Vorse Raider (Level 4) to summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (8/3300/3000). I'll also play Black Illusion Ritual. I sacrifice The Masked Beast in my hand to summon Relinquished."

Relinquished - DARK - Level 1 - Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect - Once per turn you may turn 1 monster on your opponent's field into an Equip Card and equip it to this card. This card's ATK/DEF are equal to the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster. This card can only be equipped with 1 monster at a time. If this card is equipped with a monster is attacked, deal damage to your opponent equal to the damage you took in the attack. - 0/0

"I activate the effect of Relinquished and equip it with Black Luster Soldier."

Relinquished: 1/0/0 -- 1/3000/2500

"Now, Shinato, attack her Earth Chanter, and go right through to her Life Points!"

K-6000 A-8000

"Then I'll cut your remaining Life Points in half by attacking with Black Luster Soldier!"

"Go, Scapegoat!" declared Karen, triggering her Spell Card. "Now I summon 4 Sheep Tokens (1/0/0 [x4])."

"Fine," said Amy, "I guess I'll just have to destroy a Sheep Token." And suddenly, Karen was down to 3 Tokens.

"I set my last card face down and end my turn," finished Amy.

_Alright, I need something good here,_ thought Karen, drawing her card.

"The Transmigration Prophecy!" declared Amy. "I return my Advanced Ritual Art and The Masked Beast to my deck and shuffle it."

"Whatever," said Karen, looking at the card she drew. "I play Earthly Impact. By discarding Buster Blader, I reduce Shinato's ATK by 2600."

Shinato, King of a Higher Plane: 8/3300/3000 -- 8/700/3000

"Your move."

"I draw, then play Samsara," said Amy.

Samsara - SPELL - Continuous - When a monster is Tributed for a Ritual Summon, return that monster(s) to the deck and shuffle it.

"I switch my Shinato to defense mode, and attack a sheep token with Relinquished. Go," she finished.

Karen drew, bringing her hand up to 1 card. "I play Premature Burial! I pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon my Buster Blader. And since you have a Luster Dragon in your graveyard, my monster powers up."

K-5200 A-8000

Buster Blader: 7/2600/2300 -- 7/3100/2300

"So what, will you attack my Relinquished?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, right, like I'm gonna let you take my Buster Blader. Attack Shinato!" And 6 seconds later, Buster Blader's blade make contact, shattering Shinato. "Your move, little girl."

"Fine. Hmph," she grunted as she drew. "I play Ritual Subsector*."

Ritual Subsector - SPELL - Field - Ritual monsters gain 600 ATK.

Relinquished: 1/3000/2500 -- 1/3600/2500

"Attack Buster Blader!"

K-4700 A-8000

Karen drew and played her card immediately, "Swords of Revealing Light! Your move."

"I draw," said Amy. "I activate Ritual Release*."

Ritual Release - SPELL - Choose 1 Ritual Monster you control. Draw 1 card for every 1000 ATK it has, then destroy it. If it wasn't destroyed, you take damage equal to it's ATK.

"I choose Relinquished. It has 3600 ATK, so I draw 3 cards. Then Relinquished is destroyed, and your Black Luster Soldier goes to your graveyard. Next, I play a card that I sent back to my deck a while ago, Advanced Ritual Art! I send 2 Gemini Elves from my deck to my deck, shuffle it, and summon my own Black Luster Soldier (8/3000/2500 -- 8/3600/2500). Then I play Fulfillment of the Contract."

Fulfillment of the Contract - SPELL - Equip - Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon 1 Ritual monster in your Graveyard and equip it with this card. When this card leaves play, destroy the equipped monster.

K-4700 A-7200

"I think I'll bring Shinato back to this party."

Shinato, King of a Higher Plane: 8/3300/3000 -- 8/3900/3000

"And because of your Swords, my turn is done. Go, Karen."

Karen silently drew her card and placed it facedown in her Spell/Trap Zone. "Go."

"Draw! Summon Gemini Elf (4/1900/900). End turn. That's 2," warned Amy.

Karen drew again, and this time she spoke, "I remove Gene-Warped Warwolf and Gemini Elf from play to summon Alisen, Princess of the Land (8/2200/2200), and I think I'll play her as a Normal Summon, so I pay 800 Life Points and draw a card."

K-4100 A-7200

"I end my turn," she finished.

Amy drew immediately. "Go. That all for your Swords," she said.

"I know," said Karen, getting annoyed. "I draw, then I pay 800 Life Points and draw again."

K-3300 A-7200

"Then, I play another 800 Life Points to play Brain Control, letting me control Shinato for 1 turn."

K-2500 A-7200

"Now, Alisen attacks your Elf..."

K-2500 A-6900

"And Shinato attacks Black Luster Soldier."

K-2500 A-6600

"Then, in my Main Phase 2, I sacrifice Shinato to summon Magnetic Soldier (5/2200/600). Your move," finished Karen.

Amy, now with no monsters was a little irked at Karen. She drew her card, grunting, then ended her turn.

"That's the problem with a Ritual Deck," said Karen, drawing, "too many pieces needed to summon a monster. I play Archdragon Emerald Fang (4/1000/1700), then sacrifice it to double Alisen's ATK to 4400 this turn. So I 1 card draw from it's summon, then pay half my Life Points to sacrifice it."

K-1250 A-6600

"Alisen, Magnetic Soldier, attack directly!"

Alisen (4400) + Magnetic Soldier (2200) = 6600 Damage.

K-1250 A-6600 -- 0

"Let's see your deck," said Karen, taking Amy's 2 Battle Stars. Karen looked through Amy's deck for a few minutes, then tossed it back to her. "There's nothing I need in there," said Karen walking away.

Amy just stood there, her cards on the ground, watching Karen walk away.


	11. Ancient Forbidden One

Yuugiou – King of Games

Chapter 11

Ancient Forbidden One

Shadow and Vala were walking around and talking about what might be in the tournament finals. Then, some 90+ year old man walked up to Shadow and requested a duel.

"I request a duel with you, boy. I have 10 stars, so I'll wager 5," said the old man.

"I've got 12, so I guess winner goes to the finals, huh?" said Shadow.

"Works for me. My name is Alistair Chrandall (KRAN-duhl), and you are?"

"Shadow Lands, you wanna move first or second, Alistair?"

"I'll move first, if you don't mind," he said.

"Go for it," said Shadow, activating his duel disc.

S-8000 A-8000

"I draw, then play Upstart Goblin. I draw a card and you gain 1000 Life Points."

S-9000 A-8000

"Next, I use Hand Collapse."

Hand Collapse - SPELL - Quick-Play - Each player discards 2 cards and draws 2 cards.

"I've discarded Dandylion," said Alistair, "So I summon 2 Fluffy Tokens (1/0/0 [x2]). I'll summon Mystic Tomato, then end my turn," he finished.

Mystic Tomato - DARK - Level 4 - Plant/Effect - When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard in battle, you may Special Summon 1 DARK monster with 1500 ATK or less from your deck.

_Reckless drawing. He's running Exodia,_ thought Shadow. "I draw. I summon Lord of Dragons (4/1200/1100) and play The Flute of Summoning Dragon. So from my hand, I summon 1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500) and a Divine Dragon Ragnarok (4/1500/1000). Blue-Eyes, attack Mystic Tomato."

S-9000 A-6600

"I'll summon a second Tomato (4/1400/1100)," said Alistair.

"Which my Ragnarok will destroy!"

S-9000 A-6500

"To which I summon my 3rd Tomato (1400/1100)."

Shadow set a card and ended his turn.

Alistair drew his card and played Charitable Donation*.

Charitable Donation - SPELL - Discard 2 cards from your hand. Draw 3 cards.

"That's just for starters," said Alistair, "I play another Upstart Goblin."

S-10000 A-6500

"Now I set 2 cards and switch my Tomato to defense position. Go, Shadow," he finished.

Shadow drew, then Alistair activated his 2 face down Jars of Greed and drew 2 cards. "Anyway," said Shadow, "I draw. Next, my Lord of Dragons attacks your Tomato."

"I summon Sangan (3/1000/600) in attack mode," said Alistair.

"Blue-Eyes'll blast it to pieces."

S-10000 A-4500

"I add Left Leg of The Forbidden One (1/200/300) to my hand." Then Alistair cracked a grin and said, "I have the 4 Exodia Limbs in my hand, you know."

"Yeah, and 21 cards in your deck," retorted Shadow. "In the mean time, my Ragnarok attacks a Fluffy Token, then I'll end my turn."

"I play Toon Table of Contents," started Alistair.

Toon Table of Contents - SPELL - Add 1 "Toon" card or "Manga Ryu-Ran" from your deck to your hand.

"I'll take a Toon Table of Contents and add it to my hand. Next, I play it, then fetch another one. I play the 3rd one to get Toon Cannon Soldier to my hand."

Toon Cannon Soldier - DARK - Level 4 - Machine/Toon - This card cannot attack on the turn it is summoned. If "Toon World" is on the field, this card can attack directly. Tribute 1 monster to deal 500 damage to your opponent. - 1400/1300

Decks: S-31 A-17

Life Points: S-10000 A-4500

"I summon Toon Cannon Soldier (4/1400/1300), then play Swords of Revealing Light. Your move," finished Alistair.

Of course, Shadow was just beginning. "I play Polymerization to fuse Lord of Dragons and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon King Dragun."

King Dragun – DARK – Level 7 – Dragon/Fusion/Effect - "Lord of D." + "Divine Dragon Ragnarok" - As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target Dragon-Type monsters for the effect of a Spell, Trap, or Monster Card. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand to your side of the field. - 2400/1100

"I activate Ragnarok's ability to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500) from my hand. Your move Alistair."

Alistair drew his card. "I summon Deep Diver in attack mode."

Deep Diver - WATER - Level 3 - Aqua/Effect - If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, at the end of the Battle Phase, select 1 Monster Card from your Deck, and place it on top of your deck. - 1000/1100

"Deep Diver, attack King Dragun!"

S-10000 A-3100

"Now, I take Exodia the Forbidden One and place it on top of my deck. Your move."

_I need to draw the right card now!_ Thought Shadow as he drew. He looked at the card and smiled. "Human Transformation!" said Shadow. "I sacrifice Blue-Eyes and discard the card in my hand to summon Kisara, the Blue-Eyed Spirit (8/3000/2500). Kisara then gets to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light and your Fluffy Token." Shadow kept going. "Then she'll attack your Toon Cannon Soldier!"

S-10000 A-1500

"Blue-Eyes, finish him off!"

"Uh-oh," said the old man. Blue-Eyes' Burst Stream of Destruction was too much for the old man, and he started wheezing.

S-10000 A-0000

"Hey, you alright?" asked Vala.

"Vala, call an ambulance," said Shadow. Vala nodded and took out her cell phone. After a few minutes, an ambulance came and took the old man off to the hospital. But Shadow was able to get his 5 Stars and placed them on the card and slipped it into his duel disc, making him duelist 27 to get to the finals.


	12. FacetoFace

Yuugiou – King of Games

Chapter 12

Face-to-Face

Karen approached from the south, Shadow and Vala from the west. And wouldn't you know it: BONK! Karen and Shadow collided.

"Ungh... oh, hey Karen," said Shadow.

"Outta my way, boy," said Karen, "I still need 2 stars to get to the finals."

"Really?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, so move it."

"Well, you know, I just happen to have 17, and since I only need 15..."

Then the 5'6" (168 cm) Karen picked up the 6'1" (185 cm) Shadow and held him up against the wall. "Give me your Stars NOW!"

"No."

Karen was getting so angry, she threw Shadow to the ground.

"Hold it," said Shadow, Karen about ready to kick him somewhere important," I said I wouldn't _give_ them to you. Karen, let's duel! 2 stars, standard prelim game."

"I'll slaughter you," said Karen, setting up her duel disc.

Shadow stood up and pushed back the crowd already beginning to gather and activated his duel disc.

K-8000 S-8000

"I'm up first," demanded Karen, drawing a card.

"So, she really likes you?" wondered Vala to Shadow.

"Well, as a friend, at least," he responded.

"And you let her treat you like this?"

"It's usually once a day. Occasionally twice."

_Why do I even bother?_ asked Vala to herself.

"I summon Des Wombat (4/1600/400) and set 2 cards. Go," said Karen, finishing her turn very quickly.

"Fine. I draw," said Shadow, "I summon Amethyst Hyper Dragon*!"

Amethyst Hyper Dragon - LIGHT - Level 4 - Dragon/Effect - Any Battle Damage you opponent takes from this card becomes 0. - 2600/1700

"Attack Des Wombat!"

"Sorry," said Karen sarcastically, "I activate Dimensional Prison."

Dimensional Prison - TRAP - Remove 1 of your opponent's attacking monsters from the game.

"Fine then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn."

Karen wasted no time drawing her card. _Saint Dragon Osiris!_ she screamed in her mind, _All I have to do is summon this and Shadow's toast!_ Placing her god card in her hand, she summoned a monster. "I summon Injection Fairy Lily (3/400/1500). Des Wombat, attack him directly!"

"Activate Guardian Angel (6/2500/1700)," declared Shadow, opening his down card.

"Fine. Since it can't be destroyed, I'll not only stop my attack, but I'll end my turn," finished Karen.

"Fine, I draw!" Shadow drew his card. "I discard 1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon to play Lightning Vortex, destroying your monsters. Your move."

Needless to say, Karen wasn't happy. She snatched up the top card of her deck and played Earthly Impact. "I discard my Obnoxious Celtic Guard to reduce your Angel's ATK by 1400," she said.

Guardian Angel: 6/2500/1700 -- 6/1100/1700

"Then I play Premature Burial to summon Lily (3/400/1500) from my graveyard."

K-7200 S-8000

"Lily, attack his Angel! Now I pay 2000 Life Points to strengthen Lily by 3000 points," she continued.

K-5200 S-8000

Injection Fairy Lily: 3/3400/1500

"Your Angel won't be destroyed, but you'll still take 2300 damage."

K-5200 S-5700

Injection Fairy Lily: 3/400/1500

"Your move, boy," she finished.

"I draw," started Shadow.

Karen interrupted him. "Well, now your Guardian Angel can be destroyed, and you can't defend with it, what'll you do?"

"I'll play 1 card facedown and summon Kaiser Sea Horse (4/1700/1650). Go."

"I draw," began Karen. "Then I summon Cat's Ear Tribe (1/200/100). Lily, attack Kaiser Sea Horse!"

K-3200 S-4000

"Take your turn."

"I activate Call of the Haunted. Now I revive the Blue-Eyes from my graveyard (8/3000/2500)," said Shadow, "Now I draw. I play White Dragon Ritual. I sacrifice my level 6 Guardian Angel to summon my Level 4 Paladin of White Dragon (4/1900/1200). Next, I play the final card in my hand: Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Premature Burial. Bye-bye Lily. Now, Paladin attacks your Cat's Ear Tribe..."

Paladin of White Dragon: 4/200/1200 VS Cat's Ear Tribe: 1/200/100

Both monsters destroyed.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, direct attack!"

K-0200 S-4000

"Go, Karen."

_How the heck am I supposed to summon Osiris?_ thought Karen. "Draw! I set 1 card and end my turn."

Shadow drew his card. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack directly!"

"Let's go, Mirror Force!" shouted Karen.

With Blue-Eyes destroyed, Shadow ended his turn.

Karen drew, then summoned her Warrior Dai Grepher (4/1700/1600) and attacked directly.

K-0200 S-2300

Shadow drew and set 1 monster facedown. Karen played Shield Crush, targeting his facedown card. "Let's see what it is," she said.

"Kaibaman (1/200/700)," said Shadow.

"Dai Grepher, attack directly again!"

K-0200 S-0600

Shadow drew for his turn. "I summon Deep Earth Dragon*," he said.

Deep Earth Dragon - EARTH - Level 4 - Dragon/Effect - This card gains 300 ATK for each EARTH monster on the field. - 1200/1600

"Counting itself and Dai Grepher, my Deep Earth Dragon has 1800 ATK," calculated Shadow, "Attack Dai Grepher!"

K-0100 S-0600

Deep Earth Dragon: 4/1500/1600

"Looks like I'll be taking your Dragon when I win, Shadow," said Karen.

"We'll see about that," retorted Shadow, "Your move."

Karen drew her card. "I activate Sharpened Stones*."

Sharpened Stones - SPELL - Select an EARTH monster on the field. Deal damage to your opponent equal to 200 x its level.

"Your monster is level 4, Shadow, so you take 800 damage."

Shadow grunted as the holograms hit him and watched his Life Points drop to 0.

K-0100 S-0000

"Alright, your Deep Earth Dragon and 2 stars, boy," said Karen.

Shadow tossed Karen the card and 2 Stars, Karen put them on the star card and slipped it into her duel disc.

"Congratulations," said the voice from her duel disc, "You are the 32nd finalist of the Tournament." At that Shadow's and Vala's duel discs activated and they all said, "The tournament will begin this Friday, January 18, 2008. Please stand by for the location of the tournament finals...

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Interlude Part 1

Yuugiou – King of Games

Chapter 13

Interlude Part 1 - A Duel with the King of Games

The preliminaries over, Shadow, Karen, and Vala headed to the arcade.

"Might as well get some practice in, right?" asked Shadow.

"Nah, I'll pass," said Karen, "I have everything I need."

"So, you know the arcade owner, huh?" Vala asked Shadow.

"Yeah," he replied, "He usually lets me play against the prototype dual programs to see if they're ready."

"Have you ever used a Mind Pod, Karen?" asked the pink-haired girl.

"Never. I prefer holo-duelists," she replied.

"We're here," announced Shadow.

The 3 of them headed inside and went to the counter.

"Oh, hey Shadow," said the 17-year old boy behind the counter.

"Hey, Mike, I hear you're testing ," replied Shadow.

"Shhh! Keep it down." Mike looks at the group of 3 and says, "Follow me."

In the back, there was a brand-new object Shadow had never seen before.

"This is our new Virtualization Pod," said Mike, "You'll be using it in your duel."

"How does it work?" asked Vala.

"Well, the details are a secret, but it sends your entire body into the computer instead of just your mind."

Shadow pulled his deck out and handed it to Mike. "I'll face Atem."

"Just so you know, it can be dangerous. He has all 3 god cards _and_ he's programmed to be unbeatable."

"I didn't say I'd _win_, Michael, I said I'll face him."

"Alright, but the Normal Beta Testers are in the hospital right now because of the Atem."

Shadow jumped in and sat down in the Virtualization Pod. "Let's do this."

Mike put Shadow's deck in the card reader and for Shadow, everything went white.

When he 'woke up,' Shadow found himself in a Pharaoh's court. He looked up and faced the man in the throne.

"Who dares challenge me?" asked the enthroned man.

"I do: Shadow Lands."

"Very well, but you shall perish like the rest." The Pharaoh's duel disc looked like a modified Dia Dahnk from the final saga of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. Instead of 3 spaces for monsters, there were 5, each accompanied by a Spell/Trap Zone. His Life Point Meter was still just a bar, but now it had spaces for a deck and graveyard.

Shadow looked down at his left arm and saw his deck appear and randomize itself. Both players drew 5 cards and the Pharaoh said, "Royalty, first. Draw!"

S-8000 A-8000

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (4/1400/1200) in attack mode, then set 1 card facedown. Your move."

"You got it. I draw, then summon Shimmering Dragon (4/1250/1450 -- 4/1650/1450). Attack his Elf!" ordered Shadow.

"I stop your attack with Spellbinding Circle," declared , "Now your monster can't attack."

"I know that. I set 2 cards and end my turn," said Shadow, ending his turn.

snatched up his card for the turn. "I sacrifice Obnoxious Celtic Guard so I can summon Berfomet,..."

Berfomet - DARK - Level 5 - Fiend/Effect - When this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, Add 1 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from your Deck to your hand. -1400/1800

Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts - EARTH - Level 4 - Beast - 1500/1200

"...to add Gazelle to my hand. Finally, I activate Polymerization to fuse Gazelle and Berformet to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast - EARTH - Level 6 - Beast/Fusion/Effect - "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" + "Berformet" - This card always counts as a "Phantom Beast." When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard in battle, you may Special Summon 1 of the above monsters from your Graveyard. - 2100/1800

"Chimera, obliterate Shimmering Dragon!"

"Activate Waboku! Sorry, but no damage right now," teased Shadow.

Meanwhile, in the back of the arcade, Mike, Karen, and Vala were watching this duel unfold on a television screen.

"So who do you think is gonna win?" asked Vala.

"Well, the is programmed to be unbeatable, so I say, _he'd_ win," responded Michael.

_We'll just see how good Shadow can be,_ thought Karen to herself.

Back in the computer, Shadow drew his card. "I sacrifice Shimmering Dragon, allowing me to Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500) from my hand. And unfortunately for you, your Hexagram sticks around doing nothing."

"It matters not," replied .

"I also summon Spear Dragon (4/1900/0) in attack mode. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Chimera!"

S-8000 A-7100

"I revive Berfomet (5/1400/1800) in defense mode," responded the virtual Pharaoh.

"Spear Dragon, wipe out Berfomet!"

S-8000 A-7000

Spear Dragon, worn out after the attack, settled down into defense mode.

"Your move."

The Pharaoh drew a card. "I activate Coins from Heaven!"

Coins from Heaven - SPELL - Each player draws until he/she has 6 cards in his/her hand.

A/N: "Coins from Heaven" is the Japanese name for "Card of Sanctity."

Both players drew 4 cards, then continued, "I drew Watapon with a Spell Card, so it is summoned to the field."

Watapon - LIGHT - Level 1 - Fairy/Effect - When this card is added to your hand due to a card effect, you may Special Summon it to the field. - 200/300

"I sacrifice Watapon to summon Dark Magician Girl," he continued.

Dark Magician Girl - DARK - Level 6 - Spellcaster/Effect - This card gains 300 ATK for each "Dark Magician" and "Magician of Black Chaos" in either graveyard. - 2000/1700

"I also play Sage's Stone, summoning a Dark Magician (7/2500/2100) from my deck."

Sage's Stone - SPELL - Activate only if you control a "Dark Magician Girl." Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand or Deck.

"I then equip Dark Magician with Tome of Dark Magic."

Tome of Dark Magic - SPELL - Equip - "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl" gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you gain 1000 Life Points.

Dark Magician: 7/3200/2100

"Dark Magician, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Dark Magic Attack!" ordered the Pharaoh.

"Open Shield Drain! Now your attack is halted and I gain Life Points equal to you Dark Magician's ATK," declared Shadow.

S-11200 A-7000

"Fine, Dark Magician Girl, attack Spear Dragon!" With Spear Dragon destroyed, set 1 card and ended his turn.

"I draw!" said Shadow, now holding 7 cards. "I summon Kaibaman (200/700) and sacrifice him for a second Blue-Eyes (8/3000/2500). Next, I set 2 cards and equip a Blue-Eyes with Mage Power."

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 8/3000/2500 -- 8/4500/4000

"Attack Dark Magician!"

"Activate Mirror Force!" declared the Pharaoh. The attack ricocheted of the barrier and hit both Dragons, destroying them."

"Your move," finished up Shadow.

"I draw!" began the Pharaoh, "Now I play Pot of Greed, so I draw 2 cards. Next, my Premature Burial revives my Berfomet (5/1400/1800). Now I'll sacrifice my 3 monsters to summon Saint Dragon Osiris (10/1000/1000). My Tome gives me 1000 Life Points, and my god card attacks you directly!

Back in the arcade, Karen smiled at the screen, watching Osiris attack.

"This is gonna hurt," said Michael.

"I know," said Karen, still smiling.

"Get him outta there!" shouted Vala.

S-10200 A-7200

Shadow was shuddering for a few seconds, but shrugged it off. "1000 ATK isn't gonna stop me," said Shadow, "My move. I Special Summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode."

"OSIRIS, ATTACK!" demanded .

Cyber Dragon: 5/2100/1600 -- 5/100/1600

"I also set 1 monster," continued Shadow.

"Osiris!" shouted the virtual entity. Osiris let loose a Summon Lightning Impact and flipped up Shadow's The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (4/1300/2000 -- 4/1300/0).

"Your move," said Shadow.

The Pharaoh drew his card, increasing Osiris's ATK/DEF to 2000. "Attack Cyber Dragon!" he declared.

S-8300 A-7200

Shadow felt a something from that attack, but shrugged it off as he did before. "My move." He said. "I discard 1 card from my hand to activate my facedown Spell Card: Battle Fortune*."

Battle Fortune - SPELL - Continuous - You must discard 1 card from your hand to activate this card. Declare 1 Attribute. When one of your monsters attacks a monster with that Attribute, increase your monster's ATK by 200 x the Level of the opponent's monster during damage calculation.

"The attribute I call is... DIVINE!" semi-shouted Shadow. was speechless as Shadow continued, "I switch my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave into attack mode, and use it to attack Saint Dragon Osiris!"

The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave: 4/1300/0 -- 4/3300/0

S-8300 A-5900

The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave: 4/3300/0 -- 4/1300/0

"My turn," dredged . "I discard 1 card from my hand to summon The Tricky."

The Tricky - WIND - Level 5 - Spellcaster/Effect - You may discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon this card. - 2000/1400

"I'll also use Monster Reborn to revive your Blue-Eyes (8/3000/2500). Now, my Tricky will attack your Dragon."

S-7700 A-5900

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, direct attack: Destructive Burst Stream!"

S-4700 A-5900

"Your move, Shadow," said .

Shadow was in some pain, but nothing unmanageable. "I draw," he said. "I discard Human Transformation from my hand to play Double Spell."

Double Spell - SPELL - Discard 1 Spell Card from your hand. Activate 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard.

"I'll use Coins from Heaven, so we each draw 6 cards."

"Remind me again why is allowed to use banned cards," asked Vala.

"To increase the difficulty level," responded Michael.

Shadow continued his turn. "I set 1 monster and end my turn."

drew, then, tossing 2 card into his Graveyard activate Excavation of Magical Stones.

Excavation of Magical Stones - Discard 2 cards from your hand. Add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

"I'll bring back Monster Reborn, then play it immediately. I discarded him so I revive The Winged Dragon of Ra (10/0/0)"

"Oh, boy," said Shadow, unenthusiastically.

"Ra's Phoenix Mode will burn away your monster..."

S-4700 A-4900

"...then I'll activate Ra's 1 Turn Kill."

S-4700 A-1

The Winged Dragon of Ra: 10/0/0 -- 10/4899/4899

"Ra, Obliterate!"

And suddenly, everything went white.

S-0 A-1

Back in the arcade, Shadow reappeared in the V-Pod, screaming bloody murder. Of course, Karen started giggling at him because of that.

"I WASN'T PREPARED FOR IT, THAT'S ALL!" screamed Shadow, "IT ALWAYS HURTS MORE IN VR!" After calming down, Shadow said to Michael, "Thanks for the duel."

Michael, handing Shadow's deck back to him said, "I'm very surprised we didn't have to take you to the hospital. Everyone else.…"

"Hey, what can I say?" said Shadow, "I'm resilient."

END OF CHAPTER 13


	14. Interlude Part 2

Yuugiou – King of Games

Chapter 14

Interlude Part 2 – Field Roulette

Thursday afternoon -

Our trio was walking through a local park. Very soon, Vala spotted a duel. The Umi Field Spell was active, one guy had Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon in play, while the other controlled Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon.

Duel-

Umi – SPELL – Field – Aqua, Fish, and Thunder monsters gain 200 ATK/DEF. Pyro and Machine monsters lose 200 ATK/DEF.

Side 1: 500 LP

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon – LIGHT – Level 8 – Thunder/Fusion - "Thunder Dragon" + "Thunder Dragon" - 2800/2600 -- 3000/2800

Side 2: 300 LP

Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon – DARK – Level 8 – Machine/Effect – This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from the Deck by Tributing "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" equipped with "Metalmorph". Your Deck is then shuffled. - 2800/2400 -- 2600/2200

'Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack!" said the first guy.

Suddenly, the field morphed into Mystic Plasma Zone.

Mystic Plasma Zone – SPELL – Field – DARK monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF.

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon: 3000/2800 -- 2800/2600

Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon: 2600/2200 -- 3300/2000

"Red-Eyes, counterattack with Flash Flare Blast!" said Guy #2.

Duelist 1 – 500 -- 0 Duelist 2 – 300

The fields cleared. The second guy, 5'8", dark blue hair, green eyes, gave out a decree. "I welcome all challengers!"

Vala stepped up. "I will face you," she said.

"Very well," started the duelist, "My name's Darren. Field Roulette Activate!"

"What?" asked Vala.

"A Field Roulette is a duel where the Field Spell changes at random times into random fields," said Shadow, "It adds a little more luck to the game, but not much."

"Uh, did you not see the last turn of that last duel?" shouted Karen to Shadow while standing right next to him.

D-8000 V-8000

Field: Molten Destruction

FIRE +500/-400

Darren drew for his turn. "I'll summon Amphibian Lizard*," he said.

Amphibian Lizard - WATER - Level 4 - Reptile/Effect - Once per turn, you may discard 2 cards from your hand to draw 2 cards. Then you lose 800 Life Points. - 1300/1650

"I'll set 1 card and end my turn," said Darren.

Immediately, the field changed to Wasteland.

Wasteland

Rock, Zombie, Reptile +200/+200

Amphibian Lizard: 4/1300/1650 -- 4/1500/1850

"I draw," said Vala. "I summon Marauding Captain (3/1200/800), whose ability lets me summon Darkness Ogre* from my hand."

Darkness Ogre - DARK- Level 4 - Fiend/Effect - If this card is Special Summoned, switch its original ATK/DEF. - 600/2000

Darkness Ogre: 4/2000/600

During the summon, the field changed to Yami.

Yami

Spellcaster, Fiend +200/+200

Fairy -200/-200

Darkness Ogre: 4/2200/800

Amphibian Lizard: 4/1300/1650

"Darkness Ogre, attack his Amphibian Lizard!" ordered Vala.

D-7100 V-8000

"Activate Time Machine!" declared Darren.

Time Machine - TRAP - Special Summon 1 monster that was just destroyed in the same position it was in.

Amphibian Lizard: 4/1300/1650

"I set 2 cards and end my tun," ended Vala.

Darren drew. "I summon..." he started, but then the field changed to Mountain.

Mountain

Winged Beast, Dragon, Thunder +200/+200

Darkness Ogre: 4/2200/800 -- 4/2000/600

Darren moved his hand to a different card, then said, "Actually, I'll summon Hyper Avian*."

Hyper Avian - WIND - Level 4 - Winged Beast/Effect - If "Mountain" or "Rising Air Current" is in play when this card is summoned, Special Summon 1 "Hyper Bonus Token" (Level 3/WIND/Winged Beast-type/1000 ATK/1000 DEF) in attack position. - 1850/1400

Hyper Avian: 4/1850/1400 -- 4/2050/2600

Hyper Bonus Token: 3/1000/1000 -- 3/1200/1200

"Amphibian Lizard, attack Marauding Captain," said Darren, beginning his assult.

D-7100 V-7900

"I activate Spiral Retaliation*," replied Vala.

Spiral Retaliation - TRAP - Activate only when you take 500 or less Battle Damage. Destroy your opponent's Level 4 monsters.

"My Body as a Shield!" responded Darren, playing from his hand.

My Body as a Shield - SPELL - Quick-Play - Pay 1500 Life Points. Negate 1 card effect that destroys a monster(s) you control and destroy it.

D-5600 V-7900

Vala's card countered, Darren continued, "Hyper Avian, attack Darkness Ogre!"

D-5600 V-7850

"Token, direct attack!"

D-5600 V-6650

"Damag Condenser," said Vala, activating her facedown.

Damage Condenser - TRAP - Activate only when you take Battle Damage. Discard 1 card from your hand. Special Summon 1 monster from your deck whose ATK is equal to or less than the damage you took.

"I took 1200 damage, so I can summon a monster with 1200 or less ATK," said Vala. "Summon: Satellite Cannon!"

Satellite Cannon - LIGHT - Level 5 - Machine/Effect - This card can only be destroyed in battle by level 7 or higher monsters. In each of your End Phases, increase this card's ATK by 1000 until after its next attack. - 0/0

After that, the field changed to Luminous Spark.

Luminous Spark

LIGHT +500/-400

Hyper Avian: 4/1850/1400

Hyper Bonus Token: 3/1000/1000

Satellite Cannon: 5/500/0 (-400)

"I end my turn," said Darren.

"Draw!" said Vala immediately. "I switch my Satellite Cannon to defense mode, then set 1 card. Go."

Satellite Cannon: 5/500/0 (-400) -- 5/1500/0 (-400)

Darren drew his card. "I'll use my Amphibian Lizard's effect by discarding 2 cards, letting me draw 2 cards, but I lose 800 Life Points."

D-4800 V-6650

"Then, I'll sacrifice my Token to Tribute Summon Jinzo (6/2400/1500). Your move," he finished.

The pink-haired girl drew a card, now holding 2 cards to Darren's 3. "I equip my Satellite Cannon with Transcendent Sword of Light*," she said.

Transcendent Sword of Light - SPELL -Equip - If the equipped monster is LIGHT, it gains 900 ATK. Either way, you may discard 1 card from your hand to double the equipped monster's DEF once per turn on either player's turn.

Satellite Cannon: 5/2400/0 (-400)

"I switch Satellite Cannon to attack mode and fire it at Jinzo!"

Jinzo: 2400 ATK VS Satellite Cannon: 2400 ATK

Satellite Cannon cannot be destroyed by monster lower than Level 7

Jinzo LV: 6

Jinzo destroyed

Satellite Cannon: 5/1400/0 (-400)

"Your move," finished Vala.

Satellite Cannon: 5/2400/0 (-400)

Between turns the field changed again. This time to Graveyard*.

Graveyard

Zombie, Plant +200/+200

Warrior -200/-200

Satellite Cannon: 5/1900/0

"I draw!" said Darren. "I summon Dice Magician*."

Dice Magician - LIGHT - Level 4 - Spellcaster/Effect - During your Standby Phase roll a six-sided die. Deal damage to your opponent equal to the number rolled x 100. - 1400/900

"Then I discard 2 cards and draw 2 cards," continued Darren.

D-4000 V-6650

"Next, I activate Sine Curve to set you monster's ATK to 0 for 1 turn," he continued.

Satellite Cannon: 5/0/0

"I'll only take half damage," taunted Vala.

"I attack with Hyper Avian."

D-4000 V-5725

"Go, Dice Magician!"

D-4000 V-5025

"Amphibian Lizard!" commanded Darren.

D-4000 V-4375

"I set 1 card and end my turn," he finished.

"Dust Tornado destroys it," replied Vala.

Satellite Cannon: 5/1900/0

"Draw!" she declared. But immediately, the field changed from Graveyard to Skyscraper.

Skyscraper

E-HERO +1000 ATK when attacking.

"I summon E-HERO Wildheart (4/1500/1600)," said Vala. "Wildheart, attack Hyper Avian!"

E-HERO Wildheart: 1500 ATK -- 2500 ATK

D-3350 V-4375

E-HERO Wildheart: 1500 ATK

"Satellite Cannon, attack his Dice Magician!"

D-2850 V-4375

Satellite Cannon: 5/900/0

"Your move, Darren."

Satellite Cannon: 5/1900/0

Darren drew his hand up to 3 cards. "Amphibian Lizard will swap out 2 more of my cards."

D-2050 V-4375

Then, the field changed to Fusion Gate.

Fusion Gate – SPELL – Field – Players may fuse monsters without "Polymerization." If you do, remove the fusion-material monsters from play instead of sending them to the Graveyard.

Darren smiled. "Activate Fusion! Amphibian Lizard plus Cyber Stalker*!"

Cyber Stalker – FIRE – Level 5 – Machine/Effect – When this card attacks a defense position monster whose DEF is lower than this card's ATK, deal battle damage to your opponent equal to the difference. - 2300/1600

"Fusion Summon: Cyber Lizard Stalker*!"

Cyber Lizard Stalker – WATER – Level 7 – Machine/Fusion/Effect – When this card attacks a defense position monster whose DEF is lower than this card's ATK, deal battle damage to your opponent equal to the difference. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, draw 1 card. - 2750/2500

"Attack her Cannon!" shouted Darren. His Cyber Lizard jumped to an unbelievable height and blasted apart Vala's Satellite.

D-2050 V-3525

Vala drew for her turn, then sent both cards in her hand out of play. "Fusion!" she declared. "Onyx Hyper Dragon* + Marauding Captain!"

Onyx Hyper Dragon – DARK – Level 4 – Dragon/Effect – When your opponent draws a card(s), you may discard 1 card from your hand to send the drawn card(s) to the Graveyard. - 1000/1000

"Summon Silver Dragon Rider*!" declared Vala.

Silver Dragon Rider – DARK – Level 6 – Dragon/Fusion/Effect – 1 Level 3 or lower Warrior-type monster + 1 Dragon-type monster – This card's original ATK/DEF are equal to twice the ATK/DEF of the Warrior-type monster used in the Fusion Summon of this card + 500. When this card is Special Summoned, draw 1 card. - ?/?

Silver Dragon Rider: 6/2900/2100

Vala drew her card as per her Dragon Rider's effect. "Dragon Rider, attack!" said Vala, not noticing the field change.

D-1500 V-3525

Sacred Dragon Caverns* - For each Dragon-type monster on the field, each Dragon-type monster gains 200 ATK. Dragon-type monsters gain an additional 200 ATK.

Silver Dragon Rider: 6/3300/2100

"Wildheart, finish him!" shouted Vala.

"Protect me Kuriboh!" countered Darren.

Kuriboh – DARK – Level 1 – Discard this card. Make the Battle Damage inflicted to your Life Points by 1 of your opponent's monsters 0. You can only use this effect during your opponent's Battle Phase. - 300/200

"I set 1 card and end my turn," finished Vala, now holding zero cards.

Darren drew his card for the turn and was now holding 3 cards. Then immediately the field changed again.

Silver Dragon Rider: 6/2900/2100

Super Destruction Rays – SPELL – Field – Monsters with an ATK of 2500 or more are destroyed.

Right away, lasers from everywhere drilled into Silver Dragon Rider, destroying it, leaving Vala with only her E-HERO and her facedown. Darren, however, still had 3 cards in his hand.

"I play Axe of Despair, equipping it to your Wildheart!" he began.

E-HERO Wildheart: 4/1500/1600 -- 4/2500/1600

And again, lasers took out Vala's E-HERO.

"Now I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf (4/2000/100) and hit your facedown with Mystical Space Typhoon!" Unfortunately for Vala, her Mirror Force was annihilated. "Direct attack!" he ordered.

D-1500 V-1525

"You move," he said. Immediately, the field changed to Gaia Power.

Gaia Power – SPELL – Field – All EARTH monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF.

Vala drew her card and smiled. "I set 1 monster onto the field and end my turn," she said.

Darren topdecked his card immediately. "I summon Strike Angel," he said.

Strike Angel – LIGHT – Level 4 – Fairy/Effect – You must discard 1 card from your hand to declare an attack with this card. - 2400/1700

After she was summoned, Darren declared his Warwolf's attack, but Vala was very ready for it.

"My facedown is Blast Sphere, which equips to your monster. You can't attack, you have no cards, and it will detonate in your next Standby Phase. You've already used the 1 card that could have saved you. I've already won," ranted Vala.

Darren mentally scanned what was left of his deck. He foresaw only 1 possibility: Blast Sphere detonating, destroying his 2500-point Warwolf, reducing his Life Points to 0.

"Good game, Vala," said Darren, surrendering.

D-1500 -- 0 V-1525

"Thank you."

"And you, too," said Vala. After a handshake, our trio walked away.

End of Chapter


End file.
